Camille Meets The Transformers
by pikachu13
Summary: 2007 movieverse. In our latest chapter, Camille is trapped on a distant planet and is forced to fight battle drones while Starscream leisurely watches, but with no weapons to her arsenal, will death be the only relief for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Well? Here it is! My first Transformers fanfic! Hope you enjoy.

**My First Encounter **

Heat radiated from the window right next to me, it seemed kind of strange, but maybe it was because it was close to 100 degrees outside? But it didn't bother me. It was Saturday after all. I know wasting electricity on hot days was a sin, but I needed to know what was going on in the world so I turned on the tube. It was a live special news bulletin from the Secretary of Defense.

He was talking about an artificial intelligence that was attempting to hack our military network. I didn't pay much mind to it, since it didn't concern me, but then I thought about it for a second. What would they be looking for? It was true that the government hides things from us, but if they only knew what I was hiding from them!

Some time ago, something like a small meteor landed in my backyard. It was in broad daylight at the time and I figured some kid had just launched a baseball and it landed in my backyard, but it wasn't. After careful scrutiny, I cleaned off the dirt and discovered that it was made of metal! As I held it and looked it over, I must of hit the 'on' switch or something, because it started to transform in my hands!

The egg shaped meteorite somehow configured itself into a cd looking thing! I was clueless at what it was. No doubt it was alien, and after one night of touching it, I woke up fine so I figured it wasn't dangerous. Most of the time I kept it in my room, but hidden. You know, just in case one of my family members doesn't accidentally stumble on it and try to sell it or something.

But little did I know, that news broadcast would soon have everything to do with me. A couple of hours went by, and the time I was savoring was vastly approaching...sunset. The only time of the day I was able to go out and get some exercise without the heat beating down on me. The sweet sounds of nature outside the window were soon interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades off in the distance.

I walked out the front door, and felt a delightful difference in the air around me compared to indoors. I could hear the blades coming closer. My thoughts turned to my alien meteorite. That sure would be funny if that helicopter I hear was the government coming for me cause of my little trinket! I was half correct. It was coming for me, but it wasn't the government. When the blades got enormously loud, I turned to look and couldn't believe the helicopter was heading straight for my house!!

How on earth did they find me? At first glance, I thought government, but that moment, the helicopter started to twist this way and that and in about 5 seconds, what was once a helicopter, had turned into a huge robot! It was clearly taller than my house! I could see it had arms and legs, and its head was spiky with piercing red eyes.

My first thought was…the meteorite! Then the robot lifted his right leg and started to smash my house! I could see that it had guns, but for some reason it didn't fire at me. Since I was just a nobody, I didn't blame it for ignoring me.

Then it stopped. It pressed some buttons on its wrist and suddenly my butt started to beep and make noises! I jolted and quickly shoved my hand down my back pocket and pulled out the alien meteorite! I must have been looking at it this morning and forgot that I left it in my pocket! The bot slowly lifted his feet over the house and walked towards me.

At this point I was backing up because I knew what was coming. He was going to rip me apart in order to get the meteorite.

I heard tires screeching at the corner and turned to look and saw a beautiful dark blue corvette with flames on the hood coming right for me! I was standing on the edge of my driveway and saw that the corvette showed no signs of stopping. I screamed and covered my eyes, and the car stopped inches from my knees. When I looked up, the passenger door flung open and I hear someone yell,

"Get in! NOW!"

I didn't want to be that helicopter bots chew toy so I jumped in the passenger seat and noticed that there was nobody in the car! Who was it that called me? The corvette put itself in reverse and then I hear the words, "Hold on!" out of nowhere. I look out the windshield and see that the bad bot was changing back into helicopter mode. All of a sudden I feel my stomach lurch and realize the car just started going 90mph in reverse! At this speed he was probably going to smash into one of the houses on my street! But I was amazed to see my street through the windshield shrinking smaller and smaller right before my eyes! I looked out my side window and realized the reason we didn't hit any houses was because the car had sprouted wings!! Then I thought out loud,

"This must be another one of those aliens! But why isn't it attacking me?"

"Cause I'm trying to save you." The car said.

"What!?"

"But I won't be doing my job if Blackout catches us. I need to get to my designated rendezvous point. What would be the quickest way to get to the place you humans call the "Griffith Observatory?"

I thought quickly.

"Well…if you don't want him to follow us, I'd get out of the air and back on the ground so we can lose him on the streets. Why the Observatory?"

"I was ordered to bring you there."

"By who?"

"Optimus Prime. Our leader. He will explain everything."

"Whatever you say uh… what's your name?"

"Tracks."

So Tracks and me succeed in losing Blackout thanks to the traffic and twisty L.A. streets. We arrive at the observatory and I see four more vehicles, all parked near each other, that I assume were going to change into robots too. And I was right! There was a blue and red truck with flames, a yellow sweet-looking Camaro, a big tough-looking black truck, and a yellow Hummer ambulance. The Camaro was the last to transform, but before it did, a young man emerged from the driver's seat; he stood up and looked at me from afar. As soon as they were all transformed, the big red and blue one kneeled and asked,

"Do you have the disc?"

"You mean this?" I pulled out the disc and handed it to the robot.

"Yes. It contains information to the whereabouts of our creator, Alpha Trion. That helicopter that attacked you was Blackout, a Decepticon. We are Autobots, and you need not fear us. With this disc out of your hands, the Decepticons will no longer pursue you. Unfortunately for us, this device has a homing signal, so it won't take long for the Decepticons to find us."

The red and blue truck used his eyes to magnify the information on the disc for all the others to see and started to discuss among themselves in low voices. I stood there a little relieved, and put my right hand on my left bicep, and exhaled. The young man walked towards me and looked me over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same for my house! So you know these robot guys?"

"The autobots? Yeah, we went through something similar to this not too long ago. I'm Sam by the way, Sam Witwicky." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Camille." I answered, shaking his hand.

"You know, it was weird hearing that helicopter heading right for my house! It sounded just like that jet overhead. Hear how it's getting louder? Wait..." I looked up. "Ah oh..."

An F-22 Raptor was screaming towards us at blinding speed, it opened fire and all the autobots scattered for cover, shooting as they ran. It seemed like seconds as the plane transformed, picked me up, and locked me in its cockpit. Sam was nowhere to be seen, and then the jet bolted for the sky. I knew then I was in some deep trouble.

I thought about a lot of stuff while I was in that cockpit. Backtracking my thoughts to what happened moments earlier, I knew it was the disc they were after, but I had already given it to the autobot leader. Why would the decepticons still want me? I remember that there was a homing device that they used to locate it. If they activated it now and found that I didn't have it, what would happen to me?

The jet took me to the port of Los Angeles, when we arrived, the sun was slowly setting in the distance. The jet transformed to a robot and lifted me out of its cockpit and placed me on one of those green bins that different countries ship their exports in. It was way too high to jump off of so I just sat there with my head between me knees, shaking from fear and the cold ocean breeze. The robot slowly scanned his surroundings, then turned and locked its eyes on me. I looked nervously back at it and felt my stomach lurch. Clearly I wasn't going to live to see my next birthday. Then I heard the thumping of helicopter blades approaching.

"Oh no, not the helicopter again…" I thought to myself. As it got closer, the decepticon's propellers started to kick up wind and it transformed in mid air and landed on its feet with a thud, right next to the other one. It shook the ground and knocked me off balance where I was sitting. I stood up and started to walk to the edge of the green transport container but the jet bot turned quickly and pointed his weapon at me and spoke,

"Stay." He said in a deep robotic voice.

"I'm not your dog you robo-freak! You can't tell me what to do! Besides, I wasn't gonna jump, the jump alone would probably kill me, or break my legs at least…"

"Pathetic fragile fleshlings…" The jet smirked, turned towards his accomplice who also smirked back.

"So what do you guys need me for?" I asked the jet.

"Our leader, Megatron must be revived, he has received a new spark from one of our comrades who sacrificed himself to aid his revival. But in order to resurrect him completely, we must destroy the disc that was sent here. When that happens, it will display a map where Alpha Trion houses unused personalities here on earth. Megatron cannot be whole again without the insertion of a personality."

"Well I got some bad news for you two, I don't have it on me! If you're looking for that disc, I already gave it to the autobot leader! That makes me useless to you! So how about taking me home now jet boy?"

"The name's Starscream, and I don't think so. YOU are actually more important than that disc now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"When the disc came into your possession, did you not remember feeling a fluid leak when it transformed in your hands the first time?"

"Well, yeah. But it was just oil, or lubricant or something."

"Not exactly. The fluid was actually a liquid form of transportation for the map information. It was created by Alpha Trion and what it does is it seeps into the organism it first makes contact with. The only way to retrieve its data is by removing it from your body and re-configuring it. This can only be done with the proper equipment, at our headquarters. So you see, what you gave Prime was just an empty shell. Now that we have you, our mission is almost complete. Come Blackout, let's take her back to headquarters."

As the jet's outstretched hand slowly came near me, a bright flash of heat whizzed past me and smacked him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. The helicopter turned his head towards his fallen comrade, looked up towards the direction of the blast, and readied his weapons. Then all of a sudden, Smack! Something yellow came out of nowhere and tackled him down from the side. From its body I could tell it was the Camaro autobot. They rolled and smashed a couple of green transport bins as they scuffled, the black truck autobot transformed and whipped out his cannons. The yellow one rolled backwards out of the way and the black autobot started to blast away. The jet got up and started to shoot the other autobots. Then I saw Sam running towards me on the ground.

"Camille! Come on! We gotta get outta here!"

"I can't jump it! It's too high!"

Then the blue corvette drove up to the green transport I was standing on and transformed. He outstretched his hand toward me and I jumped in his palm. He set me down and I looked into his blue optics with a sense of wonder. Sam ran up to me and looked me in the eyes and grabbed my wrists.

"What did they tell you?"

"That I have some kind of map juice in my body that they need to extract in order to find out where some Alpha guy hid this personality chamber. They need one in order to resurrect their leader, Mega-something."

"Megatron…oh man. OPTIMUS!"

The red and blue truck refrained from shooting and ducked lower behind the wall of bins that he was using for a shield and replied,

"What is it Sam?"

"Its Megatron! They're trying to bring him back! But they need to extract something from her in order to get it!"

"We gotta get it out of her first. AUTOBOTS! FALL BACK!"

I shuddered at the thought of the words, "extract" and "get it out of her", but what else could I do? It was my fault for touching that damn thing it the first place. The black truck, the Camaro, and the Corvette stayed behind to draw away the decepticons' fire, and once we were safely out of harm's way, we ducked into a large abandoned warehouse and Optimus turned to the yellow Hummer and said,

"Ratchet, can you extract the data?" The medical bot examined me up close with beams from his eyes and said,

"It is possible to retrieve the liquid through perspiration, I can simulate heat with my headlights and we can collect the drops that fall from her body, but I don't know how long the others will keep the decepticons at bay. I've discovered that the homing device is in that liquid we are trying to get. If they activate the homing signal, they will find us easily."

"Then hurry. Do what you must. Sam, help Ratchet any way you can."

With this, Optimus pulled out his blaster and ran off to aid the other autobots. The heat was working, and Ratchet was collecting the droplets, but he was still short one more drop. He turned to Sam.

"Sam, she's unable to extract the last bit I need, the only thing that would release the amount of liquid I need quickly enough, would be a jolt of pure adrenaline."

Sam knew exactly what to do. He kneeled over my body, looked into my eyes and slowly planted one on my lips. With this, Ratchet was able to gather the last drop he needed. He then watched as the liquid became a small solid, about the size of a microchip, and used his eyes to see the map and thus find the location of the personality bunker.

The sound of a large blast came from outside, and the doors of the warehouse were smashed open by Starscream, desperate to revive his master, he dove for me while Ratchet blasted at him, but he was too quick. Once again I felt the cold metal hands of the robot pick me up and throw me in his cockpit, only this time, I wasn't alone. He had gotten Sam too! He busted a quick u-turn out of the warehouse and bolted for the sky, leaving his comrade Blackout to fend for himself against the other autobots. Sam and me looked at each other in silence and decided to sit back and enjoy the ride…even though we had no idea where it was headed.

We were coming up on our destination. I could feel the jet descending. After flying for what felt like a few of hours, we landed in a jungle next to an old-looking airplane hangar. Starscream put us down and pointed his gun at us and said,

"Stay put." He put his other arm out and brought his wrist to his chin and spoke,

"Shockwave! I have the fleshling. Open the doors."

The doors opened to reveal another decepticon. This one looked different from the others. It was purple, had a gun for a left hand, and instead of a face, it had one robotic eye.

"Excellent. Is this the fleshing that the map resides in? But there are two. Which one has it?"

Starscream looked in my direction and said "The female." with a smile.

Shockwave started to approach me. His robotic eye glowing fiercely. Then all of a sudden Sam yelled,

"Run!"

I wasn't about to disobey, so I bolted alongside him.

No! Split up! They can't catch us both! I'll contact Optimus!"

I agreed and made a hard right turn. Starscream fired a shot at me but it missed my feet by inches and caused dirt to fly in the air and rain mud down on me. Shockwave grabbed Starscream's arm and shouted,

"Idiot! We can't extract the map if she's dead! I will dispatch Razorclaw to track her down."

I ran until I was out of breath. I remember Sam saying that he was going to contact Optimus. If this was true, then they would come to save us! In which case, I would need to be with him when they arrived. So I turned around and ran back to find him.

Sam was also completely out of breath when he stopped. He whipped out the communicator, which had the autobot logo on the front of it and tried to contact Optimus.

"Optimus!…where are you?…we…are in …some jungle…the decepticons are after us!"

"Sam we read you. Ratchet has already begun a trace on your communicator. I've dispatched Ironhide and Bumblebee to destroy the personality chamber. Thanks to you Camille, we were able to find it…Camille? Sam, is she there?

"No. I lost her in the jungle."

"Oh no. Sam, you have to find her! If the decepticons try to extract anything from her using their means, she will not survive! Turn the audio on your communicator off so they can't hear where you are. We will be there shortly."

Sam closed the communicator and could hear the sound of a quadruped running full speed in his direction. He ducked into the hollow of a nearby tree and was completely hidden from view. The thundering feet belonged to the robotic lion, Razorclaw.

It happily circled the tree, whipping its tail, knowing that it had cornered what it was looking for. I ran into the clearing where they were and saw the huge metal beast. It raised its paw and was about to slash the tree to cinders when I mustered up the courage and yelled,

"Hey! I got the map! Chase me!"

It turned slowly and crept towards me with catlike prowess. Sam realized what I was doing and ran out from the tree and yelled back at the robocat.

"Hey! Chase me! I'm the one with the map!"

Clearly the cat was getting annoyed with this little game and transformed into a robot and easily swooped us up in his arms and ran full speed back to the hangar. When we were inside, he dropped us hard at Starscream's feet. Starscream looked livid.

"I told you fleshlings to STAY PUT! If it wasn't for the fact that we needed you alive, I would of blasted you by now! Shockwave! I grow tired of this. Extract the map now!"

Sam held my hand tight. It was clear that he wasn't going to let go. Again Shockwave approached me. My heart started to thump away as I turned to see some strange alien equipment in the center of the hangar. There was what looked like an operating table with strange, sharp-looking instruments. He outstretched his hand toward me when the doors of the hangar suddenly blasted open. It was Optimus and Ratchet; they ran in and started shooting.

The decepticons were furious and viciously started shooting back. Both sides took cover behind whatever they could use for a shield. The Corvette, Tracks, pulled up to me and Sam and his car doors swung open. We took advantage of the distraction and jumped inside. Once again Tracks punched it in reverse to safely get us away from the battle. Optimus shouted.

"Its over, Starscream! The personality bunker has been destroyed!"

"What? Impossible! We haven't even extracted the map yet!"

"That's because we already did! Ratchet!"

Ratchet removed a round object from his body and threw it in the middle of the hangar. It was emitting a beeping sound that was getting faster and faster. Optimus gave Ratchet a nod and they both retreated outside the hangar to join Tracks and the humans. After safely outside, Ratchet detonated the explosive. The explosion was massive, and the hangar was leveled, and showed no signs of movement.

After we had all returned home, I saw that my house was already in the process of being rebuilt. I turned to the autobots and said,

"Thanks for a wild time you guys. We should do it again soon."

Optimus turned to me and said,

"We will. The decepticons don't take defeat very well. They will most likely re-group and return. And when they do, we'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

Heat radiated from the window right next to me, it seemed kinda strange, but maybe it was because it was close to 100 degrees Two months have passed since my encounter with the deadly decepticons. Still, my mind continued to race with thoughts of the fast-paced meeting between those maniacal metal monsters and me. It may have only have been for a matter of hours, but one decepticon in particular kept coming back to mind. It was the F-22 Raptor Jet who referred to himself as "Starscream".

I guess you can say that the day he swept me off my feet was the day he literally swept me off my feet! It's kind of strange when you think about it, a human girl having a crush on a humongous metal robot. I kept some newspaper clippings of him that were posted in the newspaper. Mostly for the pictures. Apparently some workers at the port of Los Angeles had their digital cameras with them and had taken a couple shots of the action.

On the other hand, Sam and me had become close friends. He lived quite a few cities away from me, but Tracks made the trek there a breeze thanks to his flight mode. You would be grateful too if your Corvette had the ability to fly! With Bumblebee as Sam's guardian, and Tracks volunteering to me mine, it knew I was going to be safe and out of danger from any decepticons from now on, or so I thought. On one of my many trips to Sam's house, we were in his room one Friday night, looking at his comic books when there was a special bulletin on the 10 o'clock news that talked about an explosion at a power station a few cities away.

The news lady that was reporting live from the station and was standing in front of a smashed barbed wire fence and there were multiple areas where the concrete was damaged, almost as if they looked like giant footprints. Sam turned towards me and I returned the glance. We both knew what was going on. More decepticons must have arrived here on Earth and were trying to find energy sources. I got up and ran to Sam's window and checked the backyard to see if Bumblebee and Tracks were still parked back there, but they weren't.

"Sam! They're gone!"

"What?"

He leapt from his bed and joined me at the window. The driveway in the backyard was empty. I turned my head to the right to inspect the rest of the yard and I was surprised to see Track's face right in front of mine! I yelped and jumped back into Sam who caught me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Sam helped me to my feet asked the robot,

"Where's Bumblebee?"

"We heard about the power station incident and he went to investigate. I was ordered by Optimus to stay here and watch you two."

There was a loud crash down the street and a second later, the power on the entire block had gone out. Tracks turned towards the sound, thinned his eyes, turned to us and said,

"Stay here. I'm gonna go down to the end of the block and investigate."

He transformed into his vehicular mode, turned on his headlights and slowly drove down the street towards the direction the sound of the crash was.

I turned to Sam with a look of terror.

"Decepticons. I just know it! What are we gonna do Sam? What are they after now?"

"I don't know, but we gotta hide. Over here."

He led me to the area between his bed and nightstand. We sat down and adjusted our positioning so we both would fit then he grabbed his bed sheet and pulled it over our heads. We sat in silence for about a minute when we suddenly heard deep footsteps coming from the alley and approaching the still open window in Sam's room.

I threw the blanket off me, got up and walked toward the open window, thinking Tracks had returned with some news. I stuck my head out the window and called his name, but I got no answer. I could hear something robotic fidgeting, but it was so dark, I couldn't see. I turned to Sam and said,

"I think something's wrong, why didn't he answer? I'm gonna go down there and see what's going on."

"Camille! Wait!" he whispered. But it was too late, she was already gone.

I bolted down the stairs of the Witwicky household, through the kitchen, and out the back door. I was a few steps out of the house when I saw two huge robotic legs standing in the middle of the lawn. I heard a weapon cock, and I froze. I looked up just in time to see that its eyes were red and I quickly turned and started running back towards the house.

To avoid making any noise, and instead of shooting, the decepticon swung its hand to grab me but he missed and I felt the rush of wind behind me from his attempt. I ran back in the house and up the stairs towards Sam's room, but a pair of red eyes were waiting for me through the window at the top of the stairs. When I saw them I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly started to back step down the stairs.

"Sam! Help me!" I whispered loudly.

Sam emerged from his room with his blanket over his head when he turned and saw the red lights of Starscream's eyes.

"Whoa!"

With Starscream's attention diverted to Sam for the moment, I took that opportunity and ran towards the front door, unlocked it and ran out into the street, I looked around for Tracks, but all I saw was a dark neighborhood. I know if I yelled for him, Starscream would hear me. But at this point, I was desperate. I started to run down the street, took a deep breath and shouted,

"Tracks! Where are you?"

Just as I had predicted, I could see Starscream looking over the roof of the house in my direction and he transformed into his jet mode and flew towards me. He then changed back to robot mode and landed feet first in my path, smashing the concrete with his weight, causing me to be bombarded by a spray of asphalt bits and causing an impact that knocked me off my feet. He stood there with his gun poised, and his eyes shining. I started to crawl backwards with my hands and feet and asked my ruthless captor,

"What is it that you want from me? I don't have anything that can revive your master anymore!"

Starscream looked down at the small human and happily explained the reason for his persistence.

"It's true. You don't. But because of you, we weren't able to revive our master. We decepticons are very vengeful, and if anything doesn't go our way…well…let's just say we can't rest at night unless the cause of the problem is permanently, shall we say…dealt with. In your case, the map that we couldn't extract from you, cost us our leader, now it's going to cost you."

His gun cocked again.

"And I can't think of a better mech to take out the task than me. Prepare to be vaporized."

After hearing this, I stopped backing up as he aimed his gun towards my chest. I started to breathe heavier and my heart started to race as I faced the inevitable. Sam was running towards us at full speed but there was no way he would get to me in time. I tightly closed my eyes and clenched my teeth and put my arms up to protect my head when I heard the firing of a gun and Sam down the street screaming. "NOOOOO!!"

But the blast I heard didn't hit me, it hit Starscream! Someone had shot him in the back causing him to lunge forward. The second shot to the back was so strong, it knocked him off his feet and he fell forward and landed on his hands and knees, right over me. When I uncovered my eyes, his head was inches from my body! He looked at me with an evil stare. I shrieked and got up. Sam grabbed me by the waist from behind and dragged me away from my wounded assassin. My eyes were locked on his angry red pupils as he pulled me away.

Tracks walked toward the downed Starscream and stopped a few feet away and continued pointing his gun at his back, but he restrained himself and didn't shoot again. It wasn't in an autobot's logic to destroy a decepticon unprovoked, unless he was being fired on first. Suddenly Bumblebee came speeding down from the opposite side of the street toward the fray. He transformed to robot mode though driving at full speed, stopped quickly, planted his feet, and stood there, gun drawn at Starscream. I broke free from Sam's grasp and slowly walked toward the subdued assassin. Sam reached out his arm and grabbed my shirt by my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Starscream saw my approach and was puzzled by it. He had just told me that his mission was to terminate me. Why would I approach him knowing that he means to destroy me?

He could tell that the autobots were also perplexed, and took advantage of the situation. He quickly got to his feet, but Tracks was ready and swung his arm around his neck and held him in place. I stopped and looked up at him, shocked at how well he played possum. Bumblebee stood with his gun pointed at him, with his other hand on top of it, holding it steady. Starscream spoke a few words to the autobots in Cybertronian, then gracefully flipped backwards behind Tracks and kicked off of his back, transformed into a jet and spiraled away into the into the night sky. Bumblebee was careful not to hit Tracks, but when Starscream finally broke away far enough to be fired upon, he was already out of range. After the sound of his engines had faded away, Tracks got up and put a hand to his forehead and slowly shook his head.

"I had him."

Bumblebee came and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. There will be other opportunities. But right now, lets just take the kids home. I will arrange a meeting with Prime and let him know of our current situation."

I overheard them and asked,

"What situation?"

Neither of them replied, which made me feel awkward because they would always reply. Then I wondered, was it something that Starscream said in Cybertronian that made them uneasy? Tracks followed Sam and I as we walked calmly back towards the house.

Bumblebee transformed to his vehicular mode and sped off towards the autobots base of operations. When he arrived at the autobot base, he waved at Hound, who was guarding the door. He entered and searched for Optimus. He finally found him in sitting on what looked like a throne in Ratchet's lab getting some work done on his legs. Bumblebee approached him in silence. Then Optimus spoke,

"What is it Bumblebee? You have this look of uncertainty in your optics."

"Optimus, we had a small situation..."

"What happened?"

"Starscream took out a power station as a ruse in order to distract us. "

"What was his mission?"

"He was trying to kill Camille."

"Tell me he didn't succeed..."

"No, he didn't. But he got away. But before he did, he said something in Cybertronian before he escaped."

"What?"

"You'll soon have a traitor in your midst."

Without saying a word Optimus halted Ratchet from welding by putting up his hand. He stood up and put one arm behind his back and one over his chin and walked away from them. Ratchet and Bumblebee looked at each other in confusion as he walked out of the lab.

Back at the Witwicky household, Sam and I went back up to his room where I sat at his desk, while he sat on the edge of his bed. He stared at me sternly till I slowly lifted up my head and looked into his eyes. Then he spoke.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would you approach Starscream after he just told you he was about to kill you?

"I just…"

"I know what it is. You like him don't you? I saw you looking at Tracks with those same eyes. I thought it was cute, but Starscream? He's a decepticon! He's the enemy! What would Optimus think if he knew about this?"

The sound of Bumblebee approaching could be heard in the distance. We both got up and ran downstairs and out the front door. Bumblebee opened his car door and told me he was there to take me home. I felt a little guilty as I walked towards the autobot. I turned to wave goodbye to Sam but he was already walking towards his front door with is back facing me. I sadly got in on the passenger side and shut the car door, and together, we sped off into the night.

When we arrived at my house, I got out and walked toward my front door. Bumblebee shut down his engine, and turned off his headlights. I went inside, turned on the light in my room, and dropped my stuff on the ground and collapsed on my bed, looking at the ceiling. All I could think about was Starscream. Him getting shot was entirely my fault. Was he all right? I had to find out. I ran out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled a water bottle full of energon out from behind the broccoli. I always kept a bottle for Tracks in case he ever needed any. I took it to my room and put it in my small black backpack with the rest of my stuff. I flung it on my back and shut my light off and walked out my front door. When I shut the door behind me, Bumblebee's engine turned on and he put his headlights on high beam, practically blinding me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I made up a lie. "Sneaking out to see a guy?"

Bumblebee was puzzled. "I thought Sam was your mate?"

I was getting impatient. "Sam's not by boyfriend!" I took another step and Bumblebee inched his hood closer to me.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to leave, the state of things being what they are."

"What are you talking about? What state of things?"

"Sorry, I have orders from Optimus that you remain here for the time being."

I looked into the stars and sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I went back inside and turned on my light. I watched Bumblebee through a crack in my blinds; he did not turn off his engine. So I flipped off the lights of my room, and a moment later, he turned off his headlights and shut down. I knew this was going to be my only chance so I quietly walked down the hall to the dining room and out the back sliding glass door. I walked the path along the side of the house and carefully removed my bike from the garage. I quietly walked it a few houses away before I jumped on and started to ride towards the power station that was totaled in the news. I knew exactly where it was, but would he still be there?

It was bitterly cold that night and I wished I had brought my hoodie. When I got there, the place was still trashed; I parked my bike and easily walked under the yellow police tape and approached the building. I slid and dragged my feet a little bit, to make it obvious that I was there, and then suddenly I heard the sound of large footsteps approaching from behind the partially destroyed power station. When he emerged, I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, gun poised. Then he sort of growled and looked around the area behind me with his gun at the ready for an ambush of autobots, but there was none.

"I came alone."

He lowered his gun. Then turned quickly to me and yelled,

"Why did you come here? Even after I told you my mission was to terminate you? Why?"

"Because I feel responsible for your injuries."

Starscream then began to realize why she was there. He didn't know much about humans, their reasonings, or their feelings, but something was telling him that he could probably use this human to his advantage. Since she was in league with his sworn enemies, the autobots, maybe she could be used to infiltrate and extract important information.

"I brought this for you in case you were seriously hurt."

Or even better, energon! He smiled as she pulled out the bottle of energon and held it up towards him. He came closer to her, kneeled down and then plucked the bottle from her hands. He didn't waste any time and poured it down his gullet. Then he picked me up with his hand and demanded more.

"I don't know if I can without getting caught, but I will try."

He put me down and made a gentlemanlike gesture by bending in half with his body, turned and walked back behind the power station.

I jumped on my bike and pedaled back to the house as fast as I could. When I got there, Bumblebee was still in the same position he was when I had left. I quietly put my bike in the garage and went back in the house. I walked into my room and hit the light and was shocked to see Sam sitting on my bed with an angry look and his arms crossed.

"Geez! You scared me!"

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Go? Uh... I went to 7-Eleven to get an iced tea." His face's expression was unchanged.

"Where is it?"

"I...forgot my...money so I came back to get it. Wanna go back with me?"

"I don't think that's where you went. Why isn't Track's energon bottle in the refrigerator anymore?"

"I uh..." I couldn't cover my tracks anymore.

"You took it to Starscream didn't you? I knew it. Dammit Camille! What do you think you're doing? You're fraternizing with the enemy! "

"I know but..."

"But nothing! Where is he? We have to tell the autobots. Or are you not gonna tell us where he is?"

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes and muttered the words: "The power station."

"Ahh...so you are still on our side then? Good. It better stay that way. Decepticons cannot be trusted. The first chance they get, they'll turn on you. I mean, look at Optimus and Megatron. They were brothers, but yet Megatron still tried to blow him away. That's what their promises are worth. Remember that. Now come on, we gotta tell Bumblebee and report this to Optimus."

I was now worried that my betrayal towards Starscream would definitely rekindle his hatred towards me and cause him to finish his mission to kill me with even more vengeance. Once we were rolling, I apologized to Sam.

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong." I-I just haven't been able to think straight lately. I'm just all bent out of shape from the first encounter you know?" Sam reached over and put his arm around me.

"We're all in this together. Don't worry about it."

When Tracks met up with us about a block from the power station, I got out of the car and walked towards the middle of the street. I stood there alone thinking of what I've done.

Starscream heard our approach and looked at us down the street from the shadows. He could see that she wasn't carrying another energon bottle, and the autobot's presence clearly told him that she must have ratted him out. He filled with rage and transformed into his jet mode and got very low to the ground in an attempt to ram her. He yelled, "TRAITOR!" as he closed in on her. Tracks, at the last possible second, leaped at him and grabbed the jet in mid air causing him to slightly curve and miss me. Starscream transformed immediately and they both started fighting before they hit the ground. I was knocked over by the G-force of Starscream's pass.

"Tracks!"

They wrestled and I could hear them shooting each other at close range. This was very dangerous because the chance for a critical hit was very likely due to the fact that their weapons do 3 times as much damage up close than when fired from afar. After they tumbled about for a few moments, I heard one of them transform and take off for the sky. I ran towards dark figure lying motionless in the dirt. It was Tracks. I felt like my insides were tearing apart.

"Tracks! Oh no… this is all my fault!"

Bumblebee and Sam came running up from behind me and looked down at Tracks' unmoving body.

I turned away and put my head into Sam's chest when I heard a loud moan.

"Uuuuuuuugghhhhh…"

I quickly turned my head and yelled,

"Tracks? You're okay?"

"Ugh…yes. But I wish I could say the same for my paint job".

I smiled and climbed up on top of him and wrapped my arms around his head.

"I'm so sorry about this. I'm just glad you're okay". He smiled at me.

"No problem. I mean, it's my job to protect you right? I am your guardian am I not? It comes with the territory. There is one thing though, you're gonna have to explain all this repair work to Ratchet.

I laughed, "Deal!"

The four of us then left for the autobot base. My loyalties were definitely put to the test this time. I understand now that war is serious and cannot be taken lightly. Betrayal could happen at any moment, for any reason. And I assured myself, and the autobots, that it would never happen again. Once at the base, I felt at ease when Optimus leaned down toward me and said,

"All is forgiven now Camille, forget it."

Then Sam walked up to me from behind and threw an arm around my neck.

"Come on, we gotta finish reading those comics."

I smiled and said, "Sure! But I've got my own ride to your house."

I smiled and walked towards Tracks and bent over and kissed him on the hood. I turned to Sam and said,

"Race you there." He was about to get into Bumblebee when he yelled,

"No fair! He can fly!" pointing at Tracks as his engine roared to life.

I laughed as I stood with one foot inside the car and one foot outside holding his door open with my arm.

"I know."

Then both cars sped off in the direction of Sam's house. Skidding down the street as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Visit to Cybertron**

After my second ordeal with the Decepticons, I figured it was safe enough to leave my protectors and go for a hike in the mountains one Saturday. I left without telling anyone I was going, but I didn't think my enemies could locate me as long as I was the only one who knew where I was going. I admit the whole idea was pretty dumb and that I would definitely pay a hefty price for my carelessness. And sure as rain, as soon as I got to the peak, almost out of breath from exhaustion, I heard a large amount of twigs being crushed, followed by a thundering footstep. Then a massive, metal object emerged noisily from behind some tall pine trees. It was Starscream. I looked up at him in shock and said,

"How the hell did you find me?"

He smirked with devilish delight and retorted,

"Do I really need to explain? It was quite simple actually, I just have been watching you from very high up, and followed you the moment you left your Autobot protectors' vicinity. Now come. We're going for a little ride."

He got down on one knee and opened his large metal hand to reach for me. He relished the look of terror on my face. As the hand came closer, I tried to back up and run, but because of my exhaustion, I only went back a couple of steps when my back hit a tree. Unable to back up any further, I gave a look of defeat, clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as he scooped me up.

"Foolish human, you truly are a pathetic species. Look how easy you tire. How does your kind still even function? You make my job almost too easy."

Into the cockpit I went and the next thing I knew, we were spiraling towards the clouds. It wasn't until I completely got my wind back when I realized we were leaving the earth's atmosphere! My head got hot and I yelled,

"**Where are you taking me?!" **

Starscream paused for a moment then said, "Home."

I sat still in disbelief, with my mouth wide open.

"You mean, Cybertron? But why?"

Starscream's jet mode instruments flickered and beeped then he said,

"If you bother to recall our first meeting, it was YOU who cost us our leader. I'm sure all my fellow Decepticons would LOVE to thank you in their own special ways."

I looked down at the instruments and said,

"No…you can't do this!"

I grabbed the controls and started to frantically push buttons and flip switches in an attempt to take control & Pilot my way back home, to my protector Tracks, and to Sam. The jet jerked suddenly and some of my toggling managed to make Starscream fire a round of cluster bombs that accidentally impacted our moon, creating a small dust cloud as we flew past it.

"Errr! Stop that!"

Starscream straightened out and the seat belt suddenly wrapped over me, holding me in place. He tightened the strap over my throat in an attempt to suffocate me. As the pressure became more intense, I spoke up.

"St-Starscream…you're hurting me! I-I can't breathe!"

He held the belt still and said, "That's the whole idea!"

I struggled some more to loosen the grip, but it wasn't doing any good. I could feel my heart beating abnormally fast.

"**Stop! Please!"** I choked and pleaded. "Very well." Starscream finally obliged. "But no more trying to take control. Nobody touches my instruments but me."

He let go of the seat belt and I put my hand on my throat and started to cough. For the next 40 minutes, I sat quietly and just observed the cosmic landmarks we passed on the way.

I had never seen Cybertron before, so I was curious to see what it looked like. We were coming up on a somewhat large planet, but when it got close enough to see, I saw that it was completely metallic! Starscream transformed and landed feet first in front of a tall purple structure. I was worried that Cybertron might not have oxygen, but was surprised to feel the wind rush in as his cockpit swung open. He lifted me out by my clothes and dangled me like a piece of bait. All of a sudden, a gang of Decepticons hurried towards Starscream, anxious for any new news regarding the continuing battle against the Autobots on Earth. Then one Decepticon spoke,

"Hail Starscream! Did you bring anything interesting for us?"

"Of course my fellow Decepticons! Feast your optics on the one responsible for the failure of Megatron's reactivation!" They all gawked and awed.

"Starscream, what is that?" One asked.

"It's called a human. It's a primitive flesh creature native to Earth. The whole planet is overrun with them! Lucky for us, they're small and would be easily conquered and controlled, but those cursed Autobots have vowed to protect them! This one in particular. The autobot Tracks is this one's guardian!"

The Decepticons all laughed. "What a joke!" "You'd think he' be too busy staring at his reflection in someone's muffler to notice the safety of a puny flesh creature!"

Another Decepticon chimed in. "Yeah! That ham is an unreliable waste of scrap metal! And to prove my point, he isn't even here right now to bail you out!"

I looked at the ground. Here they were talking bad about Tracks, when I was the reason why he wasn't there! It ate away at me till Starscream proceeded to show me off some more with very undelicate handling.

"Why does the creature wrap itself in those materials?" Another Decepticon asked.

"They're called clothes. Humans are made of mostly water, and get cold easily, I think they wear them to keep warm."

"And what about that fur growing out of its head?" Another spoke and pointed.

"It's not fur, it's called hair, and I think it's used to determine the female from the male species…You know it really is disgusting how these creatures reproduce. You really don't want to know how they do it."

"So what are we going to do with her?" A rather large Decepticon asked.

"That is yet to be decided. For now, I will put her in the brig of Shockwave's Tower and we will all report to the command center and devise a proper execution for the fleshling and broadcast it through Teletraan 1 so the Autobots can witness what happens to those who dare challenge the mighty Decepticons!"

Starscream waved his hand and the Decepticons all started to file towards the command center.

He turned, and then proceeded to take me to the tall, ominous purple tower that sat quietly in the heart of Cybertron. We entered an elevator shaft and went up approximately 12 floors. When we emerged, the surroundings indicated that we were in the tower's control center. I eyed the room and noticed the purple Decepticon toggling with the instruments. His back was facing us but as the elevator door closed behind us, he stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head. The single robotic eye was fixed on me.

"Shockwave, I need you to lock this fleshling in the brig while I organize her proper destruction with the others."

He handed me to Shockwave and his fingers closed tightly around my midsection. All the while his eye gaze on me did not falter.

"Yes Starscream."

He answered blankly and then without warning, he slowly started to squeeze me. I felt the air leave me and I let out a scream. Starscream turned and shouted, "Don't damage her!"

Shockwave looked up at him and loosened his grip on me.

"I will return when our meeting is through."

The elevator doors shut behind him and he was gone. Shockwave then proceeded to take me to the brig. He threw me in and activated the electric force field. As I sat there on my butt looking up at him beyond the force field, I knew he wanted to say something to me, and then he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to see you once again. Too bad I wasn't able to use my surgical equipment on you last time. I will suggest to Starscream if I may add my two cents towards your execution by mentioning extensive unnecessary needlework prior to your destruction."

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as he mentioned those words. He then turned and left the brig, leaving me all by myself. I could see the other cells had spare parts and destroyed remains of possibly other Autobots. I had no clue how I was going to get out of there, so I lay down on my back on the floor in the shape of an X, and my thoughts turned to Tracks.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, hours have gone by and the Autobots continue to search for my whereabouts. They were able to find my car, but had no way of tracking where Starscream had taken me. Optimus Prime had sent out numbers of I-spy drones in an attempt to locate any suspicious evidence of where we had gone.

"This is terrible. How could this have happened?"

Optimus wondered as he randomly checked the visuals of each drove through Teletraan 1. He then saw one of the drones had sent back a picture of the moon and saw the dust cloud where Starscream had accidentally set off a round of cluster bombs. He thinned his optics and leaned in for a closer look when the screen turned to static for a second. Optimus backed away in surprise.

"What the…?" and when it cleared, Starscream's face was on the monitor.

"Greetings Prime. In case you haven't figured it out yet. I have taken your little fleshling friend and brought her to Cybertron. She is currently being held in the brig of Shockwave's Tower. Her execution will soon be carried out, but don't worry; I will make sure it's broadcast through Teletraan 1 for all of you auto-fools to see. And it will serve as a warning to all of you not to oppose the Decepticons! Or face our unmerciless wrath!"

Optimus was festering with hate. He made a fist and his whole body was shaking with hate.

"Starscream out."

Optimus looked at the floor. "Why did she do this? How could she leave and not tell anyone? How could she be so irresponsible…?"

With that thought in mind, Optimus alerted all the Autobots, and within minutes, they all reported to the Ark and stood there bickering amongst themselves about what they could do to save her, but since the distance was so far, how would they get there in time? Tracks stood up and spoke,

"Optimus, I'd go to Cybertron, but I'm not built for space travel like Starscream, what are we going to do? They'll kill her any moment!" Optimus put up his hand.

"Calm down Tracks, we will think of something."

Back on Cybertron, I continued to sit and fester in my cell when I heard some metal crunching in the next cell over. I got up and ran to the darkest corner of my cell, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly the crunching metal sound tore a huge hole into my cell. It was dark, but through the smoke, I could make out a towering quadruped with a long brontosaurus-like neck. It's optics lit up and I was relieved to see that they were bright and blue! An Autobot! Perfect! I was saved! I ran from my shadowy corner and approached him.

He noticed me below and said, "Optimus has instructed me to return you to Earth immediately."

I was curious to know the name of my savior.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Sky Lynx. Please board me as we don't have much time. I have taken out the security cameras but it won't take long for them to notice they've gone offline."

He transformed into a large space shuttle and I ran inside and strapped myself in. In seconds, we were out of the brig and rocketing back towards Earth.

Starscream had opened a channel through to Teletraan 1 again and wasted valuable minutes with Optimus on why the Decepticons were superior to Autobots.

"So you see Prime, I don't know why you Autobots even continue this futile attempt to stop us from taking over the universe. If you would wise up and just turn Decepticon, you could have a piece of this universe as well!"

"Never Starscream!"

Optimus shouted. The sound of a shuttle landing in the distance stirred a few of the autobots and Starscream watched through the monitor as 3 of them walked out of view. He paid no heed to it and continued to mock the Autobots. Outside the Ark, Tracks, Bumblebee and Ironhide were relieved to see me exiting the shuttle and running with open arms towards Sam. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then I got down and saw Tracks. He kneeled down and opened a palm, which I jumped into and when he raised me to his eye level, I leaned forward and grabbed his head and planted my lips on his shiny metal faceplates. Ironhide stood watching. He smiled but turned away, a little disgusted at the sight of a flesh creature laying admiration on a noble Autobot. Bumblebee was also eager to receive admiration. Tracks handed me to him and I crawled on his shoulder and gave the side of his head a big hug. Then I turned to Sky Lynx and said,

"Thank you for rescuing me Sky Lynx."

He transformed back into his beast form and his bird like head answered,

"It was my duty. You're welcome."

Bumblebee and the others then casually walked back towards the Ark and worked their way through the crowd of Autobots until they stood up front next to Optimus to allow Starscream to see me safely perched on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"And another thing Prime, I…**WHAT? WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE?!"**

Optimus turned towards me and back towards Starscream and said,

"You're an idiot Starscream. I dispatched Sky Lynx to intercept Camille the minute to told me where she was being held. Luckily, he was near Cybertron when I contacted him. Then all I did was stall you to allow time for him to spring her."

Starscream looked dumbfounded.

"Why that's… that's impossible… it can't be… **AAAHHHHHH!!"**

And with that, Starscream's fist smashed the monitor and the screen went to static. The Autobots cheered and Optimus turned to me and crossed his arms. I could tell he was waiting for something.

"Uhh…I suppose you want me to apologize…right?"

Optimus nodded his head.

"Okay. I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone where I was going. I promise to never do that again."

Optimus unfolded his arms and put out his hand for me to jump into. I leapt off of Bumblebee's shoulder and into his hand. He held me at his chest level and I leaned into it to give him a hug. I could hear the spark inside resonating and it gave off a pleasant warmth. Sam yelled from down below.

"Hey! How about giving me my girlfriend back?"

Optimus smiled and lowered me and Sam held his hand out as I stepped from Optimus' hand like Cinderella exiting her coach for the ball. I was in total bliss to be in my sea of metal men again. It thrilled me to no end being the only girl there. As the remainder of the day's sunlight slid from view of the night sky, I could feel myself getting tired and sleepy. Apparently the space trips took a lot out of me. So Sam and I boarded our guardians and we decided to head for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Megatron**

I stepped outside the front door of my house. The cold early morning air blanketed me, and the heat from the warm sheets of my bed melted away. The sky was overcast. It must have been about 6:30am. I didn't ever go outside that early for any reason, but something had pulled me out of bed that morning. A dream. A dream that I had lost someone, someone dear to me. And that person, more precisely an autobot, was snoring away still in deep recharge on my driveway. I smiled at the sound. I was just about to slide my hand down his hood, but I knew his sensors would pick me up causing him to awaken. I didn't want to do that so I turned and went back in the house to try and get some more sleep. We planned to go out for a drive today, a little ways up the coast, for a picnic and I just wanted to get all the rest that I could in case we were gonna be gone all day.

After breakfast, Tracks and I headed out. It took us about 2 hours to get where we were headed and the day went pretty much as planned. It was about sunset when we decided to leave. As we were headed back, we passed by a metal works factory. I happened to turn my head to glance at it when I saw a large, metallic creature quickly duck into a warehouse. I gasped and slammed my hands on the driver's side window.

"Camille! What did I tell you about fingerprints on my windows?"

"Tracks! Pull over! I think just saw a decepticon!"

"What?"

He instantly dove for the off ramp, making other drivers honk and swerve. When we were somewhat close to where I saw it, he let me out and transformed. We stayed in the nearby foliage and watched in silence. Sure enough, a large frame emerged from the warehouse, picked up some crates from outside the door and went back in.

"Should we call for back up?"

I asked looking up at him, tilting my head back as far as it would go, since Tracks was right beside me and his head was very high up.

"No. We can't. If I activate my communicator here, they'll definitely pick up the frequency."

I looked down for a moment, and then I got an idea. "What if I just—"

"Stay here." He interrupted. "I'm going to have a look around and I don't want you getting hurt."

He started to walk away, easily lifting his legs over the barbed wire fence. I was curious to know exactly what they were doing in there myself. So once Tracks was out of view, I pulled the fence from below and slid underneath it. "So much for my sunday best!" I thought to myself as my nice clothes were now covered in dirt. I used the warehouse's outer staircase to access the upper floor and noticed although the entrance door was locked, there was a window that was slightly ajar. I crawled in headfirst and landed on my back on the upper catwalk with a thud. I hoped that no one had heard me. I stopped for a minute, flipped open my phone, punched some buttons and closed it. I started to walk across a long metal walkway. I was careful to be quiet, but soon I was spotted.

"You again? How did you get in here?" Starscream bellowed from below.

I started to run but Starscream jumped up and ripped the other side of the walkway down with his hands, tilting the side I was on. I lost my footing and was sliding down the broken walkway right into Starscream's awaiting hands, when all of a sudden; Tracks threw himself through the wall just in time to tackle Starscream to the floor. When I got to the bottom, I rushed to find a hiding place. I covered my ears as the two mechs slammed loudly into metal beams, steel, and other metallic objects within the factory. Then suddenly a bright flash filled the room. I lifted my head and peeked over the top of the crate I was hiding behind and saw Tracks stuck to the factory's electric generator that Starscream has shoved him into. He was getting electrocuted!

Once he was able to break free of the electronic pulses, he hit the ground face first. I covered my mouth and held back a gasp. With unwavering determination, he attempted to stand up and continue to protect me; only Starscream wasn't interested in wrestling around with him anymore. He pointed his arm-mounted laser at him. Tracks used his front arms to crawl towards him, planted one firmly on the ground to secure his balance, and lifted the other shakily towards the end of Starscream's laser in an attempt to block the shot. This gesture only amused Starscream as he prepared to fire.

"You autobots are a disgrace to this war. Time for you to taste some of my null ray. Nite nite!"

I screamed as I saw Starscream shoot Tracks at point blank range in his chest. His body flew backwards a few feet then landed in some empty oil drum barrels. Luckily, Starscream's null ray is not deadly; it just disrupts the electronics in a mechanoid rendering him immobile for a while. He stood there for a moment with his laser smoking, then turned his shoulders towards the direction of my scream, then started to advance towards me. I ducked back into the large crate and closed the end I was looking out of with its lid and sat as quietly as I could.

The heavy footsteps shook my crate till they stopped. Starscream scanned the crate and could see that I was to the far right and he used his foot to smash the far left side. The impact scared me and the other wooden planks gave way and tumbled on top of me. I pushed them off me and started to back up.

He slowly continued to advance. His arm laser pointing directly at me while his footsteps quicken their pace as I backed right into the cement wall with a thud. Standing helplessly against the wall, thinking of the predicament I was in, I suddenly filled with anger and my face turned from hopeless to vengeful.

"You…you're gonna pay for what you did to Tracks. If I had a knife, I'd sever your mainframe cable! If only I knew which one it was!" I yelled.

Fed up with my taunting heroics, he picked me up roughly and held me to his face. I turned away from his glare.

"Look at me."

Starscream demanded, but I refused to look him in the eye. My eyes focused to the left, not looking at anything in particular then he asked again. The rumble of his voice made me shutter a little. He knew I was trying his patience, because his second attempt seemed louder and more serious than the last, I thinned my eyes and tightened my lips, preparing myself as if I was going to be struck by him for disobeying.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps approached, a large mech turned the corner and looked in our direction, the hallway was illuminated with his red optics. Even more so due to the fact that the halogen lights down that particular hallway were bashed out during the scuffle between Starscream and Tracks. Upon seeing the towering mech, Starscream flinched then immediately froze and lowered me slightly. The menacing mech stood tall. His mechanics growled and he came a foot closer. Then he brought himself down to my eye level and said,

"Greetings fleshling."

He leaned in to inspect me closer. I tilted my head back in a manner as though I was trying to avoid a kiss I didn't want to receive.

"Hmmm...So small yet so prone to big trouble."

By his size, and the way Starscream reacted when seeing him turn down the hall, I knew immediately who he was. I thinned my eyes and spat the word,

"Megatron."

His face twisted into a wicked grin.

"Very good."

Starscream slowly opened his palm and I wobbled slightly to maintain my balance on his hand. Then Megatron's claw like fingers gripped me by my throat. He plucked me off of Starscream's hand and brought me to his optic level. As my legs dangled, I attempted to use my arms to lift my body slightly so the pressure of his fingers wouldn't be cutting into my neck as much. I grunted in pain. Megatron paid no heed.

"Is this the fleshling that Tracks was protecting?"

Starscream felt his courage and arrogance fully returning then replied,

"Yes Megatron, but as you can see, he was no match for this mighty second-in-command!"

He pointed his thumb to his chest and tapped it there a few times with a smug grin on his face.

Megatron ignored Starscream's attempt at self-promotion and continued to eyeball me.

"I heard it was you who delayed my resurrection. I also heard that your mate, is the one who killed me in the first place. Lucky for you, the spark of one of my faithful comrades was sufficient enough for me to come back online, and our medical specialist, Hook, did a fine job repairing everything else. Why Prime chooses to protect you humans is beyond me. Personally, I would enjoy it if Prime was here to witness your destruction, but what to do about Tracks?"

Megatron turned his head towards Tracks' unconscious body. I tried turning too but his grip only allowed my head to turn so far. I could see Megatron's fusion cannon forming on his opposite arm and he pointed it at him. I started to panic and squirmed but still couldn't budge free from Megatron's vice-like grasp.

"No—No!! Don't hurt him! Please!!" I struggled.

Megatron then had a brilliant idea. He turned to Starscream.

"Why don't we wake up Tracks so he can witness me killing the fleshling he swore to protect?"

Starscream proceeded to Tracks and lifted him to a sitting position and smacked him on the head with his hand to jar him from recharge. He awoke with a start. And froze when he felt Starscream's laser barrel tap the temple of his head. He looked forward, his optics widened. "Megatron!"

"Welcome back Tracks. I was hoping you would be conscious to witness the last moments of your dear fleshling."

Megatron finally put me down against a wall. There was nowhere to run.

"Are you ready Tracks?" Megatron primed his weapon. I could hear it humming.

"Wait! Don't I get a last request?" I yelled, hoping to buy us some time.

"What? Do you take me for a fool? I show no mercy to my prisoners." He spat.

Can you just do me a favor and blast a hole in the roof? It's getting kind of hot in here." I said with a smile.

Tracks was confused, but then the same smile crossed his face as he saw what I had seen. He got ready.

"Very well. One request."

He pointed his fusion cannon to the ceiling and fired. I took that moment and started to run. When he brought his gaze back down and saw me making a break for it, he face scrunched into an angry glare and he quickly turned his cannon towards me. "Foolish fleshling." At the speed I was running, I would never get out of his firing range in time, but I didn't have to. A barrage of laser fire erupted from the hole that Tracks had came in from and both Megatron and Starscream were pelted with nearly every shot.

It was Optimus and Bumblebee. Tracks transformed into his vehicle mode and peeled out while the distracted Starscream did his best to deflect and block the endless laser blasts. Megatron shouted "Retreat!" and he and Starscream changed to their flight modes and headed towards the nearby mountains.

After they were gone, I saw Sam walk out from behind Bumblebee's leg. Tracks was puzzled.

"Great work guys. But how did you know we were even here? I never got a chance to try and contact you!"

"That's because **I** did. I see you got my text." I turned to Sam and he flipped closed his phone.

"Yup. And you were exactly where you said you'd be."

Tracks was impressed. "Texting huh? Brilliant!"

"Yeah, I know. We gotta thank Megatron one of these days for all these reverse-engineered electronic goodies that tend to help us out more than they do him!"

I laughed, then noticed Optimus silently walking toward the hole in the ceiling. He stopped right underneath the opening and looked up into the pre-night sky. He looked like he was about to say something, but simply sighed heavily and turned to his fellow autobots.

"Autobots, let's roll for home." And with that both Sam and I boarded our guardians and we all headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night Monster**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky above the autobot base. The wind whistled eerily through the nearby trees causing their branches to bend with the wind. The main entrance of the Ark was lit up by a very dim flickering light, the light was coming from a small dying campfire that was right in the middle of a circle of sleeping autobots and Camille, who was in a sleeping bag closest to it.

The wind picked up even faster, and she could hear it very clearly. Maybe that's because she was the only one who was wide awake. She then felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. She could sense something nearby moving, but it was too dark to see. She turned her attention to the nearest autobot.

"Hey...Ironhide..." she whispered.

He didn't stir. She ever so carefully removed her hand from her sleeping bag and reached for his closest body part, which happened to be his lower back. The moment her finger made contact with his back, he jumped awake and was just about to say something as he turned around to her when she put her finger to her lip in an attempt to shush him. Luckily, he understood her sign language and slowly came down to her eye level so he could hear her whisper.

"There's something in the trees over there...I heard it!" She whispered as loud as she could.

He turned his head towards the trees and slowly got up and walked toward them. She freaked.

"No! Ironhide don't go over there!" she squealed through her teeth.

He scoffed. "Camille, in case you forgot, I'm a giant robot. Nothing on this planet is gonna scare me, in any case, I'm probably gonna scare IT!" He proudly trudged on.

"Ironhide!" She finally spoke loud enough that it stirred the others.

Tracks was the next one to notice they were awake. He removed his eye mask that looked like it was made from an old bathroom rug with bungee cords attached to it.

"For crying out loud, I'm trying to recharge over here! What is going on?"

Camille was now standing, but still in her sleeping bag with only her head sticking out. She turned to Tracks and explained her dilemma.

"I heard a noise and Ironhide went to go see...but what if it's a monster? Or worse, a Decepticon!"

Tracks got serious and started to get up. Ironhide had already disappeared from behind the windswept trees. Tracks primed his shoulder mounted missiles and I started to hop in my sleeping bad towards the trees when Tracks put his hand in front of me to stop me.

"No. You stay here."

My fear started to rise as a loud rustle suddenly erupted in the trees and the sound of Ironhide's voice was cut off.

"What the--"

Tracks felt his energon freeze. After a second, he snapped out of it and ran full speed towards the trees and was sucked into them too.

"Aaahh--!!"

Now things were getting serious. Camille frantically tried to exit her sleeping bag, but the zipper was stuck! In her haste, she toppled over and landed with a thud. This caused Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to instantly jolt awake.

"Hey Camille, what happened? You stuck?" Sideswipe said with a smile.

She managed to turn herself over and Sunstreaker held out his hand to her.

"You need a hand?"

"No! You guys have to help Ironhide and Tracks! I heard something in the trees and they went to investigate and now they're gone!! I think whatever it was, it ATE them!"

Sunstreaker immediately whipped out his pistol and kicked up dirt and ran towards where she was pointing. Sideswipe, on instinct, repeated Sunstreaker's exact motions. In her mind, whatever it was, wouldn't be able to take both the twins! They entered the trees yelling like cowboys then suddenly the yells stopped. The trees rustled violently and then all was quiet.

She lay there, stomach facing down trapped in the sleeping bag next to the now completely extinguished campfire. Suddenly a heavy thump impacted the floor. Then another. And another. She could see a pair of red optics slowly approaching. Her heart was in her throat. It was Starscream. She tried her best to squiggle her way back to the opening of the Ark to warn the other autobots but Starscream knew of her plight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He planted a foot inches in front of her sleeping bag. She slowly and nervously raised her head to make eye contact with the colossal beast.

"It was you? YOU'RE the monster? What did you do with the autobots?" I said with pleading eyes.

"They are a little...immobilized at the moment." He said with a smile. "Come. I'll show you."

He used his fingers to pick my sleeping bag up as if I was a piece of trash. He took me between the trees where the others disappeared. When we emerged, I saw all 4 of them frozen in shocked poses. I And there in the middle of them was a make shift immobilizer. I remember the others saying Wheeljack had made one once, and I remembered how it was deactivated. I had to get to it and switch the output cables, but in my current state, the only way I was going to get out was if I chewed my way out!

Starscream leaned down and dropped me on the ground, but it was still a little too high and upon impact, the air was knocked out of me slightly.

I turned my head towards the immobilizer. But I didn't think to hide my intentions, and Starscream saw me.

"Don't even think about it fleshling."

I gave him a dirty look and quickly thought of a distraction.

"Hey Screamer, you better get out of here. Optimus keeps his sensors on even at night. He's gonna notice the others are immobile, then sense you and he's gonna come out here and kick your aft!"

He raised an optic ridge at me. "You expect me to believe that?"

I turned my head towards the Ark and smiled.

"Here he comes now!" Starscream then turned his back to me, stood on his tiptoes, and tried to look over the trees in the direction of the Ark. I took advantage of the moment and crawled as fast as I could towards the immobilizer. I managed to get my hands out and switch the output cables when I heard Starscream shout,

"Freeze!"

I put my hands up, turned my head towards him and stared up into his optics. His laser barrel pointing directly at me.

"You won't trick me this time."

But the damage I did to the immobilizer was done. I happily watched as a yellow mech grabbed Starscream's gun barrel and used his other to make a fist and punch Starscream right in his face!

"Save some for me bro!" Sideswipe said as he pulled out his pistol. Ironhide and Tracks were a little slower to come out of the immobilization, but both soon found out what was going on and ran to the twin's aid. Starscream now facing the odds of 4 to 1, panicked and transformed to jet mode and took off for the sky.

Once the sound of the jet turbines wained, and all was quiet again, despite some crickets that just started to chirp, The five of them walked back toward the dead campfire.

Camille hopped toward it and said, "Okay, light it up again!"

Ironhide sulked.

"You mean we STILL have to stay out here after what just happened?"

"You guys PROMISED me whatever I wanted for my birthday, and I said a sleep over under the stars and you agreed to do whatever it was, no matter what, so let's all go back to bed."

The all groaned simultaneously, all except for Tracks, who happily put his eye mask back on and laid back down in his spot. She still was stuck in the sleeping bag, but figured she would deal with that problem in the morning. With a smile on her face, she slowly dozed off and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Close Call**

Steadily, the chilly winter nights were starting to become more and more bearable. Even an idiot would be able to figure out that the seasons were changing. On one particularly warm Saturday night, Sam and Camille decided to head to movies. Luckily for Sam, no chic flicks were on the agenda. Camille had actually opted to watch a slasher flick, which he actually found kinda hot on her part.

Tracks and Bumblebee, the chosen transportation for the evening, drove around to the back of the theatre, out of eyeshot from the movie-crazed humans. Once they parked, Sam exited Bumblebee, and Camille slinked out of Tracks. They walked towards one another smiling and embraced each other in an affectionate hug. Once separated, Sam turned towards the cars, his facial expression turned serious.

"Alright you guys, behave." Sam snapped as he waved a threatening finger at the yellow Camaro and the blue Corvette.

Bumblebee scoffed at the threat.

"Yeah seriously guys, stay out of trouble, okay? We'll be back in about 2 hours." Camille stated in a softer, more motherly tone.

The two kids walked across the empty parking lot towards the front entrance of the theatre. Once they were out of view, the two Autobots transformed into their bipedal modes and sat down Indian style on the concrete of the dark, empty parking lot. After a minute of hearing crickets and cars drive by, Bumblebee was the first to speak.

"Alright Tracks, two hours. We can do this, right?"

"Two hours and fifteen minutes to be precise." Tracks corrected. "And that's NOT counting the previews!"

Bumblebee smacked his forehead with his hand. "Primus! Why do human movies have to be so fraggin' long?"

"Ditto. If I would of known ahead of time we were going to be sitting here for two hours, I would have brought some entertainment!" Tracks retorted.

Two hours slowly passed. Not far from the theatre, a mysterious dark vehicle waited patiently in the shadows of an empty parking lot across the street. The interior of the vehicle is surprisingly silent, except for the soft humming of a panther-like cassetticon recharging in the vehicle's back seat. Across the way, the doors to the theatre open and soon humans slowly start spilling out of them. The dashboard's instruments suddenly light up as an incoming message is intercepted.

"Barricade, come in."

"Barricade here."

"The humans are leaving. Prepare to release Ravage."

"Affirmative." The black Mustang responded.

He turned on his ignition, then his headlights. The roar of the engine quickly awoke his sleeping passenger.

"You know what to do."

The black mustang's voice resonated from the dashboard, and soon the panther got to his feet, nodded, and leapt out the passenger door as it opened all by itself. Once Ravage was in position, Barricade transformed into his bipedal mode and stalked towards the nearby 24-hour drive thru restaurant.

The Autobots, still bored out of their processors, noticed a group of people headed in their direction.

"Whoa! Heads up! Looks like the movie's over!" Bumblebee said as he quickly transformed back to his vehicle mode.

"About time. My aft is killing me!" Tracks complained as he too reverted back to vehicle mode.

Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"What was that?" Tracks questioned as the people coming towards them stopped and turned around to see where the scream came from.

"Don't know. We better go find out." Bee replied.

The two then started to drive towards the crowd of people that was accumulating. When they were close enough, they were shocked when they saw what had caught the people's attention. Across the street, a Decepticon was attempting to smash a nearby eating establishment to bits!

There was a loud crash as the restaurant's sign was ripped from its post and thrown towards the two passenger-less cars, taunting them.

"Barricade! That son of a glitch! Let's teach him some manners!" Bee sounded pissed.

"But what about Sam and Cam? And all these innocent bystanders?" Tracks asked worriedly.

"We'll only be a minute, besides, there's only one of him and two of us!"

The two cars, still in vehicle mode drove carefully through the crowd, then transformed to their bipedal modes and stood in front of the mob, protecting them. The crowd of people saw the two bots transform and gawked in amazement.

At the same time, Sam and Camille were finally exiting the theatre with the last of their fellow moviegoers.

"Oh, wait a minute." Camille stopped walking and started to dig in her purse.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I wanna check for any missed calls, but I can't find my cellphone."

Ravage sat patiently in the nearby shrubs, waiting till they were completely alone before getting ready to pounce.

"Oh here it is. Nope, no missed calls. Okay, we're good to go."

As soon as she put the phone away, the black shadow leapt from its hiding place, let out a menacing growl and slowly stalked towards the kids.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam immediately stood in front of Camille in an attempt to protect her.

Camille instantly recognized the cat from images she'd seen of it on Teletran-1.

"Ravage." She said softly.

As the snarling Decepticon continued to advance, the kids back stepped until they were pinned against the one-way exit doors they had just come out of. There was nowhere to run. Thinking quickly, Camille dug in her purse and pulled out a round white object.

"Eat this!" She yelled as she threw it towards the eyes of the feral cat.

Its casing shattered upon impact, leaving a black sticky substance covering most of its face.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked, slightly puzzled.

"It's a tar bomb. Tracks made it for me in case of an emergency. Guess it came in handy."

The cat heard their conversation and roared loudly. It was agitated that it couldn't see, but it still tried to locate them by sound. Once he continued to blindly advance towards them again, Camille got wise and ordered a retreat.

"He can still hear us! Run Sam!" She pointed for him to run the other way instead of saying it since only the cats' vision was impaired at the moment, not his hearing. And when Ravage heard his prey's feet running away from him in two different directions, he immediately radioed the bigger guns.

They only ran a few yards till they were greeted by the warm exhaust of two descending jet seekers. They landed feet first, one in front of each of the kids, aimed their weapons, but did not fire. As soon as the kids noticed their weapon systems were at the ready, they froze where they stood.

"You will come with us, fleshlings." Starscream demanded.

"What do you need us for?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"You are going to help us retrieve our fallen comrade from the Hoover Dam. His processor contains vital information about the Allspark that we MUST acquire. You will cooperate, or you will be terminated."

"No...NO!" Sam turned to run, but since Starscream had landed very close to him, the seeker easily scooped him up in his left hand. Once locked in Starscream's grip, he screamed at his female companion.

"Camille! Get out of here!"

After Camille heard the Decepticon's demand, she knew she had to somehow reach Tracks and Bee.

She looked up at the Decepticon that blocked her escape route as his massive hand was reaching for her. Thinking quickly, she ducked and rolled underneath a nearby pick-up truck. When that truck was easily lifted by hand of the black and purple seeker, she got to her feet and ran through the neighboring row of cars and hid behind the last one. Skywarp, not in the mood to play hide and seek, started blasting cars. He slowly shot them one by one, and when he was one car away from blasting the one she was behind, she ran out from behind it.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" She shouted as she waved her arms about.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she replied. "I…I will comply."

"Very wise human." Starscream said as he walked toward her and scooped her up roughly.

His grip was tighter than Sam's because of her earlier resistance so she grunted at the discomfort. He then put them both in his cockpit.

"Come Skywarp. To Hoover Dam. Oh, and don't forget Ravage."

Skywarp nodded at his superior and walked over to pick up the blinded robocat with his hands.

Meanwhile, Barricade was doing his best to keep the two Autobots' attention. He knew with so many humans around, they would be too preoccupied with protecting them, to notice that theirs were now missing. He ripped another chunk of the building and chucked it at the defenseless mob of looky-loos. Like a hero, Bumblebee dove to catch the chunk, and caught it before it could hit anybody. The humans, who thought the whole thing was just some studio filming scenes for a movie, all shouted and cheered.

"Yeah! This is great! I wonder what movie this is that they're filming?"

Tracks overheard the bystander and did his best to try and get the mob to leave.

"This is NOT a movie! This is REAL! Now get out of here, all of you before someone gets killed!" He used his hands and tried to usher them away from Bee and Barricade, but when his gaze fell upon the front of the theatre, he spotted Starscream and Skywarp taking off for the sky.

"What the-" Tracks scanned quickly and noticed that Starscream had both the kids in his cockpit!

"Oh no…" He thought to himself.

"Bumblebee! It was a just a diversion!" Tracks yelled as he pointed towards the sky.

"Starscream's got the kids!"

Tracks then quickly transformed into his vehicle mode and a pair of wings sprouted out from the car's underbelly. Bee turned around and much to his disbelief, saw Starscream ascending into the night sky, Skywarp following shortly after, holding Ravage in his arms.

"I'll handle Barricade! Just follow them! I'll radio Prime!"

"Affirmative!" Tracks answered back then took off for the sky after the two seekers.

Bee turned back towards Barricade only to see that he had disappeared. The sound of the Saleen Mustang's engine roar was heard down the block, but was becoming more and more distant. With the threat to the people gone, Bee dropped the chunk of the building at his feet, transformed back to his car mode and drove away from the crowd to a more secluded area and opened a channel.

"Prime come in, this is Bumblebee."

"Go ahead Bumblebee."

"We had a situation. We were unknowingly being monitored by Decepticons, and the fraggers distracted us and managed abducted the kids!"

"Primus...any indication on where they might be going?"

"No. But Barricade was last seen headed eastbound. As for the seekers, Tracks is following them."

"Very well. I am sending Ironhide to join you. Once he gets there, proceed east. I will radio Tracks and get the proper coordinates."

"Alright. Bee out."

Bumblebee ended transmission and quickly turned off his headlights, then his engine. He didn't want to alert any of the neighborhood thieves that a brand-new American muscle car was sitting unsupervised on a dark street with no one in the driver's seat.

Meanwhile, the Aerial Decepticons, their objective still clear, continued towards their destination. Sam and Camille, though a little cramped in Starscream's cockpit, huddled together in an attempt to keep themselves warm. The temperature at Starscream's altitude was rather chilly, and they didn't think he would put on a heater or anything for them, even if they asked politely.

Camille then looked out the cockpit glass and could see that they were coming up on the Hoover Dam. As they descended towards it, she saw that it was coming into view rather fast. They both braced for a hard impact, only at the last second, Starscream and his fellow seeker landed rather softly. Almost as if they didn't want anybody to hear them.

The cockpit opened and five cold metal fingers dug the kids out and dangled them a few feet from the floor. When the Decepticon released his grip, the two yelled as if they were falling from a high height, only to have the unforgiving concrete abruptly and unexpectedly meet their feet, causing them to lose balance and both fall forward and land on their hands and knees. After Sam's eyes adjusted to the night, he noticed that they were at the base of the Dam, and near a door that wasn't actually connected to the Dam itself, but looked like it tunneled into the nearby rock cliff.

"Alright fleshings. Find Frenzy." Starscream ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Oh and don't forget your chaperone!" He turned to his wing mate. "Skywarp?"

Skywarp had just finished removing the last of the tar from Ravage's face and put him down at his feet, near Sam and Camille. The robocat, still agitated over temporarily losing his sight, shook his head frustratingly, and snarled as he approached the ones responsible for it. They reluctantly headed towards the stronghold with Ravage bringing up the rear. When they reached the door, Ravage brushed through the two kids and head-butted the metal door, knocking it to the ground. Starscream charged and pointed his null ray at the two kids and thinned his optics at them. They heard the hum of the weapon and turned towards the towering metallic beast.

"And don't even think of trying anything stupid."

Sam and Camille huddled closer together as they both nodded and proceeded to follow Ravage. Once inside, the black panther scanned and sniffed for any sign of his fellow comrade. Thinking quickly, Sam took Camille's arm, pulled her close, and whispered a plan in her ear.

"When we find Frenzy, I want you to remove the data their looking for and hide it, I'll distract Ravage."

Camille's eyes widened as she whispered back. "But I have no idea what it looks like!"

"Just grab anything that looks like a brain!" Sam hastily replied.

Ravage heard them whispering, halted, and turned towards them growling. Sam didn't want him to think they were planning anything so he quickly turned Camille's head towards his and kissed her on the cheek. Ravage thought the display of affection was disgusting and turned back around and kept walking. Camille was a little shocked and gave him a small smack on the arm.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered as loud as she could through her teeth.

"I didn't give you permission to do that!"

Sam was taken aback at her statement, and whispered loudly back to her. "Well excuse me for trying to save our lives!"

Meanwhile, near the top of the Dam, Tracks arrives and descends quietly, keeping a watchful eye on the Decepticons at the bottom of the Dam. He activates his communicator, and soon Optimus' voice comes through loud and clear on the open channel.

"Tracks, Report."

"Prime! Starscream and Skywarp abducted the kids an—"

"I am already aware of this." Optimus interrupted. "Bumblebee has filled me in on all that's happened already. Where are you?"

"Well I've followed the Decepticons to the Hoover Dam. I don't know what they're planning with the kids, but I know it can't be good."

"The Hoover Dam? Hmmm…they must be trying to recover Frenzy's body. But why?" Then Optimus answered his own question.

"Primus! They must be after the Allspark data his processor still carries! Tracks, Listen to me.

Keep an eye on them. Do NOT let those Decepticons leave there with any information! I'm sending Ironhide and Bumblebee to your coordinates, they are already en route."

"Understood Prime. Tracks out."

Meanwhile, the two human prisoners and their kitty cat bodyguard strode deeper and deeper into the compound. Soon Ravage was able to detect Frenzy's energy signature. When they came upon the headless body, Sam knew it was time to execute the plan. He pretended to trip and began to howl over a fake twisted ankle, when Ravage turned his head towards Sam, Camille quietly kneeled down over the body and looked for anything important. She noticed the head was split down the middle, most likely done by the flying buzzsaws that he himself threw. Then she eyed a thin, blue rectangular object that filled up most of the space in his head. She jarred it loose and shoved it into her back pocket.

Ravage grew tired of the boy's feeble attempt to distract him by feigning an injury and turned back towards Camille, who had just nervously stood back up to full height, quickly putting her hands behind her back. The cat thinned its optics at her and considered the possibility of trickery and deception.

Sam, now facing the back of the cyber-kitty noticed Camille stuff her back pocket with hopefully what they had came for, and knew that the only way she'd get out of there safely with the Allspark information, was if he had Ravage chase him while she made her getaway. So he quickly got up and started to run full speed in the opposite direction.

The pounding of his feet was quickly picked up by Ravage's audio receptors. The cat twisted his head back swiftly towards him, red optics ablaze, and raced after the faker. The black panther, though running on a slick surface, was coming up relatively quick on the boy. Luckily for Sam, a nearby metal pipe tunnel, that looked like it sloped downward to a lower floor, was coming up in his sights. He knew the cat would be way too big to fit so he quickly crawled through the opening. Ravage got there the second Sam's feet disappeared from view. The black panther swung his metal claws down the small tunnel, missing Sam by inches, then roared in frustration.

The roar echoed throughout the empty compound, confirming to Camille that Sam had successfully gotten away, now it was her turn. She quietly jogged towards the nearest door, one that would hopefully lead her to a safe hiding place, till someone was able to come and find her. After a series of doors, she was able to find a suitable sanctuary to hide in till help arrived.

Back on the outside, the Decepticon mission leader paced frustratingly at the foot of the Dam. His optics then shot towards his wingman, who was staring anxiously at the top of the Dam, waiting to hear the roar from the engine of his fellow comrade, signifying his arrival.

"What is taking Barricade taking so long?" Starscream spat.

"Relax, Starscream. He wasn't lucky enough to scan an alt mode with flight capabilities like us and got stuck with primitive earth transport mode, its just gonna take him a little longer that's all."

Starscream thinned his optics, not amused with his wingman's joke. But the joke did its job in deterring his attention towards the matter. Now he was noticing the time. He checked his internal clock and noticed more than an hour had passed. He was sure Ravage and the kids would of found something by now. He infuriatingly opened a channel to him and yelled over the com.

"What is TAKING so long!?"

Ravage came to a halt and reluctantly informed Starscream of the situation in Cybertronian.

"WHAT? You worthless piece of scrap! How could you have let those insolent insects out of your sight so easily? Guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Starscream snapped as he severed transmission and approached the tiny door.

Skywarp hastily reached for his leaders' shoulder and pulled him back out of concern.

"Wait! Don't go in there! Doing that might alert the humans' military units. And if they come in large numbers, we might get heavily damaged by them an—"

SMACK! Starscream unexpectedly backhands the face of his insubordinate comrade.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving here without that information. Just keep your eyes open for Barricade."

And with a curt turn, he swung his taloned hand and ripped open a large enough entrance for himself. He proceeded deeper into the base, bashing through walls as if they were cardboard. He activated his heat sensors and picked up a faint signature from one of the kids. He then followed it like a moth to a flame.

Sam managed to find the exit first, but was shocked when he saw the entire entrance wall had been ripped off. It was obvious that the Decepticons must have gotten tired of waiting and decided to enter the stronghold themselves to look for Frenzy's body. When he walked out into the chilly night air, a blanket of stars filled the sky above him, but also an enormous black shadow that belonged to an obviously perturbed Skywarp. Hearing Sam's startled expression, Skywarp looked down and was about to reach out and capture the boy when the sound of Barricade's engine echoed off the canyon walls capturing his attention. As Skywarp looked up to confirm the identity of his fellow Decepticon, Sam took advantage of the distraction and retreated back inside the stronghold. Skywarp tilted his head back down only to see a glimpse of the boy before he disappeared inside.

"Frag!" He cursed.

He quickly approached the opening that Starscream had made, but was still reluctant to enter.

Knowing that the Decepticons were specifically there for Frenzy, Camille left her hiding place and returned to the room where his lifeless body lay, picked it up, and began to carry it along with her. Suddenly a slight tremor indicated she wasn't alone in that dark hangar. She cautiously turned to face the darkness, but all she could make out were a pair of red optics glaring down at her. She gasped and held Frenzy's body closer to her chest as she back stepped away from the pair of red lights. For every couple of steps she took, another tremor would follow, clearly indicating that the metal beast was advancing on her, hoping to lure her into a corner to increase his chances of capture. When her back abruptly hit a wall, the dark figure started to charge his null ray at his side. It glowed in the darkness, slightly illuminating the lower body of her captor. She trembled as the glowing light was then pointed directly at her.

"Don't make me damage you, fleshling." He thundered. "You know what I'm here for."

She looked down at Frenzy's body, then back towards the menacing red optics and held the lifeless body tighter.

He lowered and opened his clawed hand towards the shivering female, used a finger to gesture her closer and demanded.

"Give him to me."

She didn't say a word. She shook her head no to him, eyes still locked on his. She wasn't going to let the Decepticon get his way. Who knows what perils would await her kind if the Decepticons succeeded?

"You're trying my patience my dear." He said as he closed his empty hand angrily.

Unaware of his next move, she closed her eyes tightly, turned her head away and clenched her teeth when an explosion was heard outside. Starscream's head looked up sharply and his processor scanned for the origin of the sound.

"Autobots…"

Camille's eyes opened instantly and gasped when she heard the word. Starscream knew he could use the human as leverage and decided to take both her and Frenzy's body outside. He unsuspectingly grabs her, which makes her scream in surprise. Sam hears her scream, slowly emerges from his hiding place, and secretly follows the two as they head back out towards the battle at hand.

Up on the Dam, Barricade is locked arm and arm with Ironhide, who is unable to fire his cannons because of their close proximity. Barricade, aware of this from the start, knew it would lessen the possibility of being shot at point blank range if he used a close range-based plan of attack on the aged Autobot.

"Skywarp! How about a little help here!" Barricade grumbled.

Skywarp looked up at his fellow Decepticon in danger, and quickly transformed into his jet mode. He flew straight up then circled around, in hopes of getting a good angle on Ironhide. When Tracks noticed the airborne seeker coming about, he knew it was time for action.

"Oh no you don't!" Tracks said as he rockets off the cliff still in car mode and heads straight towards the airworthy Skywarp.

The purple seeker had already gotten the veteran Autobot in his crosshairs when a blue Corvette suddenly appeared on his radar, heading straight for him!

"What the--!"

WHAM! Tracks had transformed into robot mode seconds before impact and clutched onto the jet with his arms and legs.

"Hey! Get off me!" Skywarp yelled.

Tracks laughed. "I'm not letting go!"

The seeker barrel-rolled and teleported, in hopes of shaking his unwanted passenger, but all his attempts were in vain. The rolls didn't budge him, and when he teleported, the Autobot just teleported along with him.

Bumblebee, who was looking around for Starscream and the kids, noticed the huge hole at the bottom of the Dam. He carefully slid down the cliff, doing his best not to damage anything made by the humans. When he reached the bottom, he cautiously walked towards the large hole. As he walked through it, he unexpectedly gets blind sighted and null rayed by Starscream, and is knocked back out.

"Bee!" Camille shouts.

Starscream comes strutting out with Camille in his hand, who is still clutching Frenzy's lifeless body in her arms. He looks down at the yellow Autobot and taunts him.

"You're a sorry excuse for an Autobot scout, you know that? It's no wonder you're on the weaker side. If you were a Decepticon, I wouldn't want you on my team even if Megatron himself ordered it!"

He continued to walk past the Autobots downed body and looked up to survey the situation at hand. With his attention deterred for the moment, Sam takes advantage of the distraction and waves at Camille from the ground. She quickly notices. He mouths the words, "Throw down Frenzy" and she does so, ever so quietly. Sam catches it, but not quietly enough as Starscream's attention is brought back down to the ground near his feet.

"Oh shit!"

Sam panics and starts to run towards the edge of a cliff. Still bent on collecting the information on the Allspark, he turns and follows the boy, flicking Camille from his grasp. Bumblebee, who was slowly recovering from the immobilization, used his now mobile hand and reached for Camille as she fell. She was fine, but Bee worriedly looked on as Sam, the boy he swore to protect, was being chased by Starscream.

While Sam is running for his life, Starscream starts firing his weapon at the feet of the retreating boy. Sam yells in fear but comes abruptly to a stop as the cliff's edge comes into view.

"End of the line, boy. Now hand over Frenzy!" Starscream threatened.

Sam looked down the cliff's edge at the water below, then back at the Decepticon and gave a small smile.

"You want him? Then CATCH!" He yelled as he chucked Frenzy's body towards the water below.

Starscream forgets Sam for the moment and leaps for Frenzy's body. He manages to grab it in mid air, transforms into his jet mode, and then orders a tactical retreat.

"Decepticons! We have it! Return to base!"

Ravage, who finally managed to find his way out of the bunker, emerges in time to see his factions retreating into the night sky. He radios Skywarp with his coordinates and the purple seeker teleports in front of him, picks him up, and teleports again.

The two jets bolt for the eastern sky and Barricade, who managed to escape Ironhide, thanks to a blue Corvette that unexpectedly landed on him, and peels out after his fellow Decepticons.

Once gone, Ironhide frustratingly shoves the blue Autobot off of him.

"Get off me you slaghead!" He huffs.

"Sorry about that old buddy, I didn't have a choice as to where I would land." Tracks said as he stood up and offered Ironhide a hand, which he rudely batted away.

"I'm fine! I don't need any help."

Down at the foot of the Dam, Bumblebee's temporary immobilization finally wore off, allowing him to get to his feet. Sam immediately came running up to him with concern in his eyes.

"You okay buddy?"

"Just peachy Sam."

Camille walked out from behind Bumblebee's leg and was relieved when she heard Sam's voice, and was thrilled to see that he was okay.

"Sam! You're okay!" She called as she ran towards him. She then threw her arms around his neck. "I thought for sure Starscream had shot you!"

Sam then wrapped his arms around the waist of the young woman. "Yeah, me too. Lucky for me he's got a bad aim."

He then turned his head towards Bumblebee, still holding Camille in his arms. "I saw what you did, Bee." Camille too then looked up and smiled at the yellow Autobot. "Thanks for saving her big guy."

"You're welcome Sam. I know she means a lot to you."

"She means a lot more to ME!" Tracks interrupted as he landed nearby. "I'M her guardian! What are you trying to do Bee? Steal my job? Heh heh!"

Bee chuckled. "Sorry Tracks, but under the circumstances, you were a little 'busy' at the moment."

"True, true." He answered as he flicked loose gravel off of his forearm. "So what was the outcome of all this? Did we get the information on the Allspark?"

Camille pulled the data from her back pocket and waved it in front of her. "Mission Accomplished!"

"Great! Now let's get out of here. I've got scratches up the tailpipe and I need to find a detailer, pronto!" Tracks exclaimed as he opened his car door for Camille to get in.

Once the 5 of them were safely back at Autobot Headquarters, Optimus was grateful to hear that the Allspark information was safe and out of Decepticon hands. The information, which they hope would be useful someday, was then sealed away for safekeeping.

At the same time, not terribly far away, the Decepticons had returned to their hidden base. Desperate for a peek, Starscream's minions eagerly huddled around him, as he opened his hand to reveal the body of their fallen comrade. After careful scrutiny, Starscream was shocked when he noticed the main component in Frenzy's brain was no longer in there!

"Gaaaaahhhhh!!!" He screamed in fury. "It's not here! The information is not here!"

He then crushed the worthless shell of his deceased comrade and flung it aside.

"Those cursed fleshling brats! They must have taken it!"

Frustrated over the whole matter, Starscream trudged down the halls of the secret base towards his quarters, leaving claw marks on the walls and an endless trail of destruction in his path. The Decepticon would indeed exact revenge on the two young humans for their meddlesome trickery. Maybe not today, but soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all. Here's my latest chapter of Camille meets the Transformers. It got kinda long, so I've decided to make it a two-parter…just this once. Enjoy!

**Brotherly Love**

One night, Bumblebee, Tracks, Sam and Camille took a drive on the lonely and desolate highways near the base, looking for something to do. Camille, who was riding along with Tracks was deeply immersed in an interesting conversation with Sam over Bumblebee's comlink.

"So the main reason why guys don't call girls to go on a second date until a few days later, is so they don't appear overeager?"

"Yup." He stated flatly.

"Hmmm...That_ is_ interesting. And another reason could be that they don't want the girl to think that they're 'whipped' right? Because once the girl knows he'll do anything for her at the drop of a hat, then they sometimes take advantage of that. Am I right?"

"Absolutely." Was Sam's reply.

She was about to go on with the conversation when a brief flash in the sky suddenly distracted her.

"What the--? Hold on, Sam."

"What is it?" He asked.

She didn't answer. When she focused and pinpointed the object that was responsible for the flash, she noticed it looked somewhat like a shooting star. When it slammed into the nearby desert landscape a couple of miles away, her eyes opened wide with excitement.

"Whoa! Awesome! Hey Tracks, did you see that? Did you see that shooting star?"

"Nope, sorry. I guess I missed it. Is that what that flash was?"

"Yup! Can we go and check out where it landed?"

"Uhhh...not tonight Camille."

"Awww! Come on Tracks! Where's you're sense of adventure?" She whined as she playfully smacked his steering wheel.

Tracks then scanned the area with his radar found nobody on the road for miles, so he figured it would be fine. "Oh, alright."

"Yesss!" She cheered triumphantly. "Sam! Guess what? We're going space rock hunting!"

"Serious? Awesome! You hear that Bee? Follow Tracks and full speed ahead!"

The blue Corvette with the flames on its hood then pulls ahead and takes the lead, and the yellow Camaro follows. Once the Autobots and their curious counterparts arrived at the crash site, they follow the faint trail of smoke that the cosmic object was emitting.

Once there, Camille fearlessly leaps into the crater. She uses her foot to unearth the slightly buried object nestled in the center of it, and unexpectedly uncovers a piece of Cybertonian history in the form of an ancient data log.

Camille stared down at the strange looking metal object. "Cool. What is it?"

Tracks and Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and gazed into the crater at the familiar-looking object.

"It's a Decepticon data log." Tracks answers in a serious tone.

"What?! You mean it's from Cybertron? What's it doing here?" She questioned.

"Well, usually when one of our record bunkers are attacked, crucial information is jettisoned as a precaution should it prove useful to the enemy. Then we activate a homing beacon to locate it once the coast is clear. It's quite possible that a Decepticon bunker was discovered and destroyed millions of years ago, and this data log might possibly have been floating adrift in space since that time!"

"Wow. Can we open it?" Camille asked hopefully.

Sam chimed in. "Yeah, I mean, what if it has information that could prove useful to Optimus and the Autobots?

"Well…Alright." Tracks says as he reluctantly activates the footage.

According to the ancient log, the recorded information was in regards to Starscream of all people! It was revealed that he once had a clone brother named Sunstorm. And according to the date, he had barely enrolled in the science academy, so that meant he must have been very young at the time of the recording. They appeared to be like any normal pair of siblings, but because of Sunstorm's insatiable lust for mayhem and destruction, and his inability to control his aggression, they had to be separated and Sunstorm was exiled from Cybertron and was forever imprisoned, by order of the Council of Elders.

Camille, being the only female there instantly feels remorse for Starscream and his unfortunate separation with his brother.

Sam and the Autobots on the other hand, could of cared less.

"You know what? This information isn't gonna be of any use to Optimus." Bumblebee stated.

'Come on guys, let's get outta here."

The three boys got up and started to walk away from the crater, but Camille stood behind and continued to watch. Very unexpectedly, the coordinates of Sunstorm's intergalactic jail were briefly shown at the end of the video, and when the others were out of eyeshot, Camille quickly memorized the location. Tracks stopped and turned around to see Camille still standing there. When he went back to get her, the last holographic image of the recording then disappeared from view.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" He asked.

"Oh…y-yeah." She stammered.

"You know we'd better destroy this so no other Decepticons will find it. You know, just to be on the safe side."

He crushes the capsule under his foot and reaches down to pick up Camille with his right hand. With his palm facing up, she slowly climbs into his hand.

Once they had all returned to the base, Camille jumped in her bed and was just about to turn in for the night when the footage from the data pod again invaded her thoughts. Remorse filled her heart once more. She felt that it was unfair that Starscream didn't know of his brother's fate, and desperately wanted to tell him of it. But how would she go about doing that? Just walk up to the Decepticon base and ask for an audience with him? THAT wasn't gonna happen! Plus, she didn't even know where it was or how to get there!

After pondering other possibilities, she finally had an idea. She snuck out of the base and took with her an old Decepticon tracking beacon that she happened to notice lying around Wheeljack's workshop. She activated it, in hopes of it sending out a signal to bring a Decepticon to her, and just her luck, happened to find one!

Buzzsaw, Soundwave's loyal minion, who just happened to be spying on the Autobot base nearby, instantly picked up the distress signal. When he located the person who carried it, he fired a couple of rounds at her that missed, but succeeded in cornering her against a rock precipice. But before he launched another shot, she put her hands up and shouted.

"Don't shoot! _I_ activated the Decepticon tracking device on purpose! I want you to take me to Starscream. I have some personal matters I wish to discuss with him."

Buzzsaw at first was uncertain, but decided the human wouldn't pose any kind of threat to the Decepticon Second-In-Command so he agreed to take her to him. The metal condor then latched its metal feet around her biceps lifted her up and took off for the night sky.

Once she was dumped off at Starscream's quarters, the evil seeker laughed and became amused at her sudden presence.

"You humans are definitely strange creatures! Why would you willingly bring yourself before me after I tried to kill you before? You know your frail body would be no match for my mighty Cybertronian frame when I crush you with my hand! Tell me, why do you wish for death so badly?" She ignored his threats and told him straight out the reason for her intrusion.

"I require transportation to a nearby derelict moon, and would like you to be my wings."

His red optics thinned with suspicion. "And why would I be inclined to do such a thing for an inferior species?"

She stood up straight at stared back at him defiantly and replied.

"Because as payment, I can tell you where your brother was imprisoned."

Starscream fell silent, but only for a moment.

"How do you know about that?" He snapped icily.

"From a Decepticon data log that crashed-landed here a couple of hours ago. I memorized the location before the capsule was destroyed."

He was reluctant to comply at first, but the fate of his brother outweighed any other possible situation at the moment, as he was desperate to find him.

He swallowed his pride and disgustingly replied, "Fine."

The two then departed from Earth in search of the planet she wished to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the second part of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Brotherly Love 2**

When they arrived, Camille was relieved when she found out the planet had an atmosphere. It was very small, about a quarter smaller than Earth's moon; and it had very tall purple rock towers protruding from it with round perforated windows going up and down the sides like buttonholes. Most of them appeared destroyed and dilapidated. Camille knew one of those rock towers housed a jail, and she was determined to find it.

When they entered one that was still standing, they traversed the narrow hallway (well, narrow for Starscream anyway) till they reached a cell door. Starscream stared into the darkness then questioned the human at his feet.

"What are you searching for here? Did one of your Earth relatives get lost in space?"

"On the contrary, its not one of MY relatives that resides here...its one of _yours_." She replied.

It was then that Starscream realized, that the human wasn't really searching for anything, she just wanted to bring him to his brother. He then felt a familiar twinge in his spark, and gazed anxiously through the bars. And there in the darkness, chained by his arms and legs on the far wall was Sunstorm.

The sound of his visitors aroused his curiosity, and his red optics slowly came online. Once Starscream saw this, he used all his strength and ripped the ancient cell door off its hinges and rushed to break the chains that bound his brother. Sunstorm, who who appeared as if all his strength had left him, crashed to his knees. He was sore, but relieved to finally be able to move freely. The first thing Sunstorm did was shakily rise to his feet and grasp the shoulders of his brother.

"The Council of Elders," He asked him. "Does the Council of Elders still exist?"

When Starscream answered yes, immediately the Decepticon shoved his brother out of the way and started to run towards the exit. Starscream didn't want him to leave without explaining why he didn't try to stop the elders from exiling him so he transformed into jet mode to get to the entrance first. Camille rushed after them, in hopes of catching up with the two.

Once Starscream reached the entrance, he transformed back into robot mode, planted his feet, and proceeded to stop him with his hands.

"Sunstorm, listen to me. The reason why I didn't stop them from exiling you was because _you_ were a danger...to not only others, but to yourself as well."

Sunstorm grimaced. "I do NOT fear myself, Brother! I fear NOTHING!"

"As a scientist, the most logical thing would be to keep you in permanent solitude..."

Starscream continued, but Sunstorm didn't like his words one bit.

"GRRRR!!!!!! All my life, my decisions have been made _for_ me without my consent, but NO LONGER! AM I NOT SENTIENT? DO I NOT DESERVE TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE?"

He grabbed Starscream's wrists and began one of his trademark anger fits and used all his strength to pull him away from the doorway. Starscream resisted.

"The Council must PAY for what they did to me!"

Starscream was struggling, but he knew that if he allowed his brother to wreak vengeance upon the Council of Elders, they would surely destroy him. He then somberly decided, in order to keep him from running head-on into his ultimate doom, HE would have to be the one to humanely deactivate him.

He reached around and immobilized him by a kill switch that only he knew about, and the orange seeker fell limp in his arms. He lay him down on his back and then carefully opened his spark chamber.

The glow of his brothers' life force illuminated the narrow hallway, but due to millions of years of non-use, its luster had clearly dimmed significantly.

With a heavy heart, he disconnected the small orb that housed his brothers' spark. As he did so, the lights that lit up his brothers' optics, and inner workings slowly went dim. He held the orb in his hand and watched the small spark dancing within it, pulsing wildly with life. He dimmed his optics, and turned off his audio receptors for a moment, as he didn't want to hear the sound of his brother's spark crunch in his hand. With a deep breath, he turned his head away and closed his fingers around the orb till the pressure on it caved and in merely a second, the spark was no more.

Camille ran as fast as she could to catch up to the pair, and caught up to them just in time to see Starscream crush the spark of his brother. She continued to watch in sorrow as Starscream sadly released the small, empty shell and watched it roll off his fingers to the ground.

When he got to his feet, he looked up into the cosmos for a moment and sighed. Ever since the day of his brother's creation, he knew that _this_would inevitably be his fate. When he finally seemed at peace, Camille finally mustered up the courage to speak to him.

"I know that must've been hard for you, but I'm glad I was able to help you put the some closure between you and your brother. Now the grief in your heart can be at peace."

Starscream's demeanor changed from somber to offensive almost instantly.

"How DARE you compare my powerful spark to that inferior sludge-pump you call a heart!" He shouted as he pointed at the human at his feet. "I DON'T HAVE A HEART!" He thundered.

Camille flinched in fear, but kept up the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I should of used other words." She corrected.

Then after a few seconds, she felt it was time for them to make a departure.

"So…are we going to go home now?"

Starscream made a face as if she was joking.

"If you think I'm gonna fly you back to Earth, you are sadly mistaken!"

Camille's eyes opened wide. "But…we had a deal!"

Starscream smiled wickedly. "There was nothing in the deal about your safe return!"

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Have fun trying to find a ride home! Hahahaha!" He cackled as he transformed and rocketed for the cosmos without her.

Camille felt utterly betrayed. She exhaled harshly and fell back on her bottom. In shock at the thought that she would live out the rest of her life on that desolate asteroid. She knew there was no way to contact the Autobots to save her so the only thing she could do was huddle in a nearby crumbled tower and try to keep warm. She cried till she was so exhausted from it, that she knocked out.

What felt like a couple of hours of naptime, soon became morning and she noticed something. Her surroundings were different! They were familiar to her. It was then that she realized, she was home! Well, not exactly home, but nestled in the dirt right outside the Autobot base! She thought the whole act might have been a miracle, but the telltale cloudstreaks in the morning sky gave away who her savior really was.

Starscream.

She knew he had planned it that way so he wouldn't have to hear her thank him for changing his mind. So she got up from her resting place and smiled at the morning sky. She then walked back into the base and prepared for a long day of sleeping to make up for being up all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! Yes, I know I haven't added any new chapters on this story in a while, but thanks to my recent writer's block release, (and obviously the approach of the 3rd Transformers movie) I've managed to rustle up a new chapter for 2 of my existing stories, not only that, but even a brand-new oneshot Featuring Prowl and Starscream. Please feel free to check those out if you so desire. You know how fanfiction is rarely known or mentioned in the world outside of cyberspace? Well, Nancy (the new temp at my job) caught me writing halfway through this story when she asked me what I was doing, since our job doesn't require us to ever to use Microsoft Word. I told her I was a part-time fanfic writer and she wanted to inquire more. So I let her use the internet on my phone to read the chapters of this story, "Camille Meets the Transformers" and now she's hooked! =) It's nice to hear AND see her tell me that I'm a good writer, in person. You know what else is good? My Beta reader! And she's not just good, she's great! Thanks for the beta read, iratepirate!

**The Nightmare**

Sam rolled restlessly over in his bed. A nightmare had clearly taken control of his subconscious, causing him to sweat and mumble slightly. He wasn't sure if the place he was at even existed. All that he knew was that Camille was there too, and she was in danger. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was close because he could hear her voice…calling for help.

"I'm over here! Follow my voice!" Sam yelled back.

It was as if she couldn't hear him. Because instead of answering back, she continued to wail for him to come and find her. Why couldn't she come when he replied? Was she injured? The whine in her call made him think that she only had moments. He was certain something was going to happen, but what?

As he searched the enormous, open air, steaming pipe-infested factory for her whereabouts, he could feel the presence of something following his every move mockingly, only to disappear from sight the moment he turned around. A shadow of a mechanical, triangular-shaped bipedal creature flicked in and out of Sam's view. Its evil chuckle reverberated off the mass of hollow pipes, making it echo hauntingly.

Then out of nowhere, a scream. Her scream.

It was guttural and straining, like a banshee having its hair ripped out. When the screaming finally subsided, his eyes shot open like bullets. He was back in his bed, panting furiously. Once he realized he was back, his hand dove for his cell phone next to the bed. His first swat managed to knock it off the nightstand, and his second swipe accidentally flicked it under the bed. Desperately reaching for it, his body unexpectedly somersaulted off his bed, slamming his spine into the hardwood floor. He was worried the sound would wake his parents, so he waited for one of them to ask if he was alright. When the question never came, he hastily started to dial Camille.

The time was about 2:40am, and Camille was up late watching all the girly movies that Sam preferred not to watch with her. As she anticipated the werewolf boy approaching the heroine for a kiss…the phone in the movie and her cell phone both rang at the same time, startling her. She picked up on the first ring and spoke.

"Hello?"

"CAMILLE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sam blurted out. Camille jumped at his urgency.

"Lower the decibels Sam! I'm fine! What's with the hysterics?"

He instantly calmed down at the sound of her voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Of course I am! Did you forget there's a Blue Corvette parked in front of my house with enough firepower to blast right through a Deception?"

His fatigue started to set in and he could feel sleep calling him back to bed.

"Okay then, I'll uh…see you tomorrow, Camille. G'nite."

"Nite," she replied, and paused a sec before hanging up. "He must have had a bad dream…" she thought to herself, then became engrossed in her movie once more.

* * *

The following day, the pair had planned to ride bikes in Sam's neighborhood in the late afternoon. Half his area was clean and residential, while the other half was somewhat run down and industrial. They stuck to familiar boulevards, till some street construction forced them to detour. Soon they were taking roads never traversed by them before.

"Sam? I think we should head back," Camille suggested nervously, as the dangerous-looking neighborhood patrons that were sitting in lawn chairs got up slowly and followed their presence with angry eyes.

Sam agreed. "I concur. It feels like we're in enemy territory. Let's stop for a minute and use your phone's GPS to find our way back."

Once they were a safe distance away, Camille fiddled with her phone's GPS feature. She punched in Sam's address and pressed 'search'. Soon the screen brought up where they were and how far they had strayed. But before she could closely scrutinize their exact location, the screen unexpectedly went blank…but quickly returned.

"What the heck? All the street names disappeared!" Sam noticed while looking over her shoulder.

"Well at least the path and destination arrow are still there," she noted. "Let's follow it."

Soon the two found themselves at the edge of town, just as the last rays of the sun disappeared from the sky. The blue arrow was almost upon their destination when the phone finally spoke.

"_You have arrived."_

Their destination was not the Witwicky household, but an old, open air factory, still in use. Something about the place brought a feeling of dread to Sam, but he couldn't figure out why.

Camille stared perplexed at the factory. "This is SO not your house, Sam. I think someone's been tampering with my phone."

"You don't know how right you are, fleshling," a metallic voice said from the shadows, followed by a distant, cackling laugh.

Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Camille looked behind her to try and identify the face of their intruder, but when she didn't see him, she pushed through the 'conveniently opened' fenced gate and ran onto the factory's premises.

Sam was looking around too and when his eyes returned to the spot where Camille was standing, all he saw was her abandoned bike and the fence of the factory hanging open, swaying slightly.

"CAMILLE! Come back!" He shouted, dropped his bike then followed in after her.

Once inside, the factory surroundings started to feel familiar to him. It was then that he finally realized it. He was in the same factory that was in his dream! And if his memory served him correctly, he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Out of the blue, there was a call for help.

It was Camille.

She had been running down an iron flight of stairs when the cuff of her pants snagged a very sharp metal object near its bottom. She tried to remove it herself, and was almost free of it when she saw the object was not part of the staircase but indeed a finger, a sharp, curled claw that belonged to the dreaded Decepticon, Starscream, who was lying on his side, hoping to appear like he was part of the factory and fool her.

A deep robotic growl and a flash of his devilish red optics brought about a fear in Camille that she had only experienced on a few other occasions. To see his crimson eyes upon her once again, without the aid of her Autobot guardian in sight, caused her to scream, a scream identical to the one heard in Sam's dream.

Starscream swiftly wrenched his claws together, gripping her tightly. The metal rubbed painfully against her bones, causing her discomfort. She whined in pain. Her captor could only taunt at his good fortune.

"You are finally mine. I've waited solar cycles for my chance to capture you once more."

"Saaaam!" She screamed, hoping to clue him in on where she was at.

"Your puny fleshling companion is lost amongst the labyrinths of this place; he'll never find you in time."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Decepticreep!"

Sam's voice came from above, causing the two below to look upward. From his vantage point, Sam pushed over a heavy, square-shaped, fire-proof safe that landed heavily on Starscream's head.

The impact was so strong it knocked out the control of his motor functions and he fell to the ground with a deafening crash.

Luckily, Camille wasn't hurt during the fall. She pushed hard on his fingers to loosen his grip on her, but even though they were unmoving, Starscream's appendages were as heavy as could be since they were made of metal.

"Sam! Help me out of here!" She called.

He hurried down to help wrench her from the hand of the temporarily immobilized Second-in-Command of the Decepticons. Once free, he helped her up and they ran hand in hand towards the exit. When they were about halfway, a robotic roar echoed throughout the factory.

"Ah oh. He must've come back to his senses already! That was quick!" Sam deducted.

"Well let's not stick around to find out!" She shouted, now the front runner, pulling _him_ along.

They reached the front doors and sprinted outside, but only ran a few steps before the body of Starscream came crashing down and slammed into the cement in front of them, leaving a deep crater.

Camille gasped and wrapped her arms around Sam for protection. They looked hopelessly into the red optics of their undertaker as his left arm transformed into a missile launcher. He then pointed it at them.

"Farewell, puny flesh creatures." His missile launcher hummed and whirred as it powered up, and the two humans could do nothing but wait for the weapon to fire.

There was a sound of a blast, but it didn't come from Starscream's arsenal, it came from behind him. A laser shot had purposely grazed him on the side of the head, as a warning. He wheeled around and was surprised to see two Autobots standing before him. It was Bumblebee and Tracks…Sam and Camille's guardians. The two of them stood a few feet from each other, both poised with weapons drawn.

"Game's over, Starscream. Give it up." Tracks warned.

Starscream thinned his optics and cursed in Cybertronian. He knew he was outnumbered, and at such close range, a well-placed laser shot would be fatal. He knew a tactical retreat was in order, but he was furious at the fact that he was so close to his goal. But when it came to destroying his prey or _being_ destroyed, his existence easily won that argument.

With lightning speed, he transformed into his jet mode and hurried away, but not before taking a barrage of laser fire up his tailpipe from the two Autobots below.

"Ha! That'll teach that metal menace!" Tracks shouted as Starscream flew out of sight.

"Tracks! Bee! Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Sam exclaimed as he released Camille, took her hand and walked towards the two Autobots. "I thought we were done for! How did you find us so fast?"

Bumblebee pointed to Camille's cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket. "You found me with this? How?"

"Actually, _I_ was the one that found out you were in trouble." Tracks corrected.

"You see, I can monitor the distance and height of your phone when it's with you. When your cell phone reached a height higher than 15 ft, that tipped me off that you must've been in an awkward or dangerous situation. I contacted Bumblebee via comlink and shortly afterwards, your height dropped drastically.

"That must've been when Starscream fell while holding me." Camille injected.

"Exactly. So you see, it only took us minutes to get here in car mode. Once here, we stood low and in the shadows so Starscream wouldn't expect us."

"And the rest is history." Sam commented with a smile.

He went to collect his bike, as did Camille, and they loaded the bikes each in the trunk of their respective guardian. Once loaded, Camille walked over to Sam.

"I'm sorry I ran from you, Sam." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand. "I should've known better to stick together than to separate from you."

"Naw, don't worry about it." He assured her. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

"Thanks. But something still irks me, the place was literally a maze, how in the world did you find your way around without getting lost? And where did you find that safe to drop on Starscream's head, just in the nick of time?"

Sam recalled the scenes from his nightmare once more, then just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know what, Cam? Some things are better left unsaid."

She smiled. They then boarded their guardians, and headed back to the Witwicky household.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody. While at work one day, I came up with a great idea/concept for an exciting Transformers chapter that I just HAD to put in online. The only problem was deciding which story to attach it to. My first TF story, (Camille Meets the Transformers) is kind of a personal fave, so I worked it into that one. My palley at work, (who is now a TF fanfic 'fan' so to speak, thanks to me) absolutely _loved _the idea when I pitched it to her, and asked if she could possibly be written in the story. I was skeptical at first, but then I thought, 'why the hell not?' So here is what I hope will be...a suspense thriller! Enjoy the Arena.

**The Arena**

Starscream sat upon his makeshift throne, which resided in what remained of their Decepticon vessel, the Nemesis. The Nemesis' permanent residence, which happened to be one of the moons of Saturn, seemed very 'out of the way' from the other planets, especially Earth.

But he didn't mind.

With Megatron's rebuilding efforts on the back burner, he had all the time in the world to be the leader he always wanted to be. As a thought wracked through his mind, one of his minions couldn't help but notice his frustration. The drone wondered what could be causing has master's processor so much turmoil.

"Lorrrd Starscream…" its glitched vocal processor spoke.

Starscream was jarred out of his thought out of embarrassment. He quickly composed himself to his former 'powerful and fearless' state and looked down at his lowly follower.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"What ails you my masterrr? Glitches? Pre-mature offlining? A battle lossst?"

The drone's last guess was the hammer hitting the nail on the head. He didn't see anyone else around and decided to converse with the useless piece of slag, maybe he could be of some use to him.

"For your information, it is a combatant I have yet to terminate," he confessed.

"And you know the current whereabouts of this combatant?" the drone asked.

"Yes."

"Then if you are aware, why not entrap them in an arena, and then engage them in combat to the death?"

The idea was brilliant! Starscream wondered why he had never thought of this in the first place. Of course, he wasn't going to let the drone know of this. He dismissed him and began to formulate his plan, his plan to finally offline that wretched little human female who'd made him look the fool on one too many occasions.

Camille awoke with a start. The face of a certain Decepticon disappeared from her vision the moment her eyelids flipped open. She shook her head, got up and prepared for her day. She was planning on meeting up with a friend of hers later that day, and was psyched because that friend had yet to be introduced to her particular lifestyle that included the company of heroic sentient robotic beings from the planet Cybertron.

She walked out the front door and stood on her porch. Reaching for the clouds, she stretched as far as she could, and bathed herself in the summer sun. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention and broke her free from her relaxing position. She looked where the leaves of the bush were still moving and walked over to it.

She noticed a rectangular shaped object with a homing beacon light upon it and picked it up. She was sure it was Cybertronian by its symbols, but how did it get there? She looked around, and heard only birds chirping. She shrugged and walked back in the house with it.

Once inside, she walked into her room and examined the device a little closer. There were two buttons on its back, a red one and a green one. Knowing that green meant 'yes' and red meant 'no', she blatantly pushed the green button.

Shortly following the push, she felt a jarring motion and a pull as she was whisked out of her room via teleportation. The beacon remote fell from her hand to the floor of her now empty room, with its light still flashing.

When the pulling and swirling stopped, she opened her eyes and found herself standing in a place she had never seen before.

There was a black barrier wall built around her that was twice her height, and about 200 meters from one end to the other in all directions. It was topped with a glass dome, much like a snow globe. It was littered with remains of what looked like ship hull debris and skeletal remains of deceased Cybertronians. The terra firma was nothing she'd ever felt before, it felt like maybe…the surface of another planet? She eyed through the glass dome and noticed the stars outside…then she gazed farther and realized it wasn't night time; she actually_ was _on another planet! And by the size of the gigantic neighboring planet that took up half the sky and the huge rings surrounding it, she figured she must have been on one of the moons of Saturn.

"Welcome to my arena, fleshling," a familiar voice spoke from an intercom system.

Her gut filled with fear when she recognized the voice.

"I see you were able to locate the teleporter I had Laserbeak drop off for you. I guess it's true what you humans say: "Curiosity _does_ kill the cat."

"Well obviously not in this case!" She snapped. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Not for long my arrogant little biological parasite."

She continued to look around, hoping to find his red optics so she could have time to dodge projectiles, if any.

"I've arranged something _very_ special for you. I've assembled a few drones for you to meet in combat."

"COMBAT?" She shouted. "But I don't have any weapons!"

"Precisely," he gloated. "Which eliminates any chance of you winning."

"But that's cheating! How is it fair for me to fight robots with lasers, when_ I_ have nothing?"

"My dear, since when has anything been fair when it has to do with Decepticons? I thought you would have known that by now."

She slowly closed her eyes, and really regretted pressing that green button now. And the worst thing was, she didn't have her phone, so there was no way for Tracks or the others to know where she was.

She was definitely in a pickle now.

"I'll start you off with something easy. A basic program battle drone, and see if you survive that."

After his last word, a door opened on the far end of the arena and a robot about her height entered. It felt like death himself was approaching as it eerily walked slowly towards her.

When it began to draw its laser gun, her heart was in her throat. The closest pile of debris that lay next to her was a few armor plates from a very large Transformer. She grabbed one and quickly held it up like a shield only seconds before a laser hit it right in the middle where her chest would have been if she had just stood there. The force of the laser hits were strong, stronger than she had expected. But something interesting caught her attention. The laser shots would ricochet when they contacted the metal, so she tried to deflect his shots back at him. Kind of like a Jedi would with a lightsaber. With a couple of tries, and a little precision, she was able to get him to volley a laser beam right back into his face, blowing it right off his shoulders! Without his processor, the drone's body fell limp to the floor. Camille smiled.

"Lucky shot," Starscream sneered. "Ready for round 2?"

And with those words, another door opened and a tank-looking drone with a long cannon barrel came rolling out on its treads. She knew the firepower of that tank would go right through her shield so she dropped it, and charged the menacing tank. By the humming sound and the barrel lighting up, she could tell it was getting ready to fire. She still needed a weapon and noticed a spear-looking object sticking out of the ground and pulled it out of its resting place as she ran past it. She slid towards the tank just as it fired, narrowly missing her head by about a foot. It shot again and again. Both shots not even a threat to her. Then it realized her tactic. She was standing too close and he was mostly a long-range battle drone. He started to back up to get a better shot but since he had just entered the arena, he only went a few feet before his aft end bumped the wall.

There were literally only moments for Camille to figure out how to offline this metal monster before it realized all it had to do was drive forward and crush her. Her keen eyes were able to detect a faint blue light coming from an old war wound on the battle hardened, armored ruffian's hull. She grabbed her makeshift spear, pierced the tiny crack then penetrated and shoved as hard as she could. A loud, robotic yell erupted from the tank drone and soon it went silent.

"NOOO!" Starscream hollered. "How did you manage to find that drone's spark so easily?

Camille ripped her spear out and smiled. Clearly luck was on her side.

"Fine. Time for round 3. Let's see how you handle THIS!"

Another door opened and a huge crab-like drone with six legs and two huge claws waddled out. It was twice as big as the tank drone. She didn't see any lasers on it, so it must've been created for melee attacks only. She ran towards it spear first, but the crab-bot plucked the spear out of her hands once she got close enough. Now defenseless, the metal crab used its razor sharp legs to try and puncture her. Its stabs were swift, but she safely rolled out of the way 3 times till one of the claw arms came down unexpectedly and snagged the side of her shirt, pinning her to the spot. She struggled but couldn't rip herself free.

The eyestalks of the crab protruded out longer so it could see its prey pinned underneath it. The claw arm brought her to eye level, dangling her by her shirt in front of its face.

Starscream beamed with satisfaction. This was it. Her final moment. He exhaled in relief then gave the drone its final order.

"Rip her in half."

Camille heard those words and eyed the other claw as it opened up and came towards her. She shimmied out of her shirt and fell to the ground below, still wearing a lightweight tank top underneath. The other claw grabbed her shirt and ripped with all its might, rapidly pulling its claws and the shirt in 2 different directions.

She crawled underneath the belly of the beast and noticed an opening in its chassis. It looked big enough to fit in so she jumped up and used her arms to pull herself up and crawl inside.

The crab drone again used its eyestalks to locate its prey, but when it didn't see her, it started to walk around and search the area. While inside the drone, she noticed there was very little space to crawl around. Again she noticed a faint blue light illuminating near the middle of the chest. She saw the spark and noticed it was in a glass casing. She squeezed the warm glass but it was too thick to break with her hands. So she lay on her back and used her feet to try and break it. The first hits didn't damage it, but the crab drone now knew exactly where she was. The drone began to move around desperately, out of fear of its existence being extinguished. One good kick caused a good size crack to appear in the casing. She continued kicking until it finally busted and the crab moved no more.

She climbed out of the crab and stood on top of it. With her hands on her hips she smiled profoundly.

"GRAAAAHHH! THAT'S IT!" Starscream roared. "Now you will face _my_ best warrior. He's cunning, intelligent, remorseless, tactical, fearless, and ruthless. His speed knows no equal. Only one word can describe him…"

Camille turned around as a door behind her hissed open revealing a black silhouette with deep red eyes. By the shape of his dark shadow, she knew exactly who he was.

"ME."

Starscream walked out onto the arena grounds, his left hand transfiguring into a missile launcher. She frantically jumped off the deceased crab drone and the minute her feet left it, it exploded from Starscream's missile fire. She landed on the moon sand with a thud. She got up and ran for cover behind the hull debris and his laser fire followed closely behind her feet. He hated her so much; it actually occurred to him that it would please him further if she suffered slowly. So he intended to do physical damage to her a little at a time at a slow pace to increase the sick pleasure.

He strode over to her hiding place and she boldly ran out with another spear she found. Starscream was so dense the spear didn't even penetrate his outer armor, and he used the back of his to slap the spear right out of him. The feeling of metal hitting metal as she held the spear when he slapped it violently shook her whole body. The swat was so strong she stutter-stepped back before falling over. He then knelt down and back-handed her the moment she got to her feet, sending her flying a few feet. Her back slammed on some more debris, giving her yet another terrible pain.

She found a chained mace nearby and swung it above her head only twice and threw it at his legs. Though they only wrapped around once, it was still good enough to cause him to falter. He fell face-first into the moon sand, but caught himself with his hands. He turned his head and leered in her direction. She knew she was too close and started to run backwards to make some distance, but Starscream lived up to his flashy introduction and swiftly slashed his claws at her, making contact with her back before she twisted out of the way. With 3 deep claw gashes now in her back, she yelled in pain and fell to her hands and knees. Starscream saw this as his opportunity, and removed the mace chain from his legs and approached her for his final blow.

"It's a shame you humans are so easily broken." He stated, standing like a tower over her. "I am happy to finally be getting rid of you without your annoying Autobot guardians ruining all my fun."

He reached for a spear of his own, spun it skillfully over his head before jabbing it into one of her loose pant legs, pinning her to the ground. She flinched from the pain she felt everywhere and slowly turned her head around until she could see the red eyes of her soon-to-be killer.

"You've put up a good fight by escaping me all those other times, but no longer." He said, with the most serious, sinister voice she'd ever heard from him.

He transfigured his left hand into a sharp, menacing looking dagger, and pulled it back. He took what looked like a deep breath and yelled as his arm came down with the force of a charging train right at her. The moon dust rose from the impact, but when it settled, his optics couldn't believe what he saw.

She had disappeared.

Camille had closed her eyes before her killer was about to enact his final blow on her, only to re-open them in her room, staring at the face of her friend, Nancy, who just happened to be holding the beacon remote, her finger still over the red button.

"Camille? Oh my God, you just like, appeared out of thin air! I know you're one of my weirder friends so I'm sure this whole concept is like, normal to you and all but…are you okay? You're bleeding and your pants are ripped. Where the heck were you and what the heck were you doing?"

Camille finally realized that Nancy had teleported her back and saved her! But another thought instantly came to mind. She quickly grabbed the beacon from her hand, threw it on the ground and smashed it under her foot.

Nancy was confused. "Ooookay, that was weird. Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Camille smiled. "I won't only tell you, I'll show you."

And she walked Nancy out to meet her "Corvette" guardian.


End file.
